


You and Asmo Make a Sex Tape

by CirqueDemonic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, And Asmo doesn't get enough credit sometimes, Apology Sex, Asmo has no shame, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Demon forms, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Food, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Horns, I just love these demons so much, Light Bondage, MC is still Not Happy with him, Massage, Mild S&M, Moaning, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Character, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex on Exercise Equipment, Sexting, Sleepy Sex, Squeezing, Tail Sex, Tail sucking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability, Wall Sex, acting goofy, afab mc, canon-typical Asmodeus being weird, deep talks, eating while screwing, he's forgiven though, let the chaos commence, mc screws everyone, mention of ahegao face, mention of masturbation, minor betrayal of trust, sending nudes, sequel hook, sex at school, underwater kissing, watching sex tape without permission, we've got demon sex bingo now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDemonic/pseuds/CirqueDemonic
Summary: Although the idea of filming the two of you having sex – of being able to rewatch your encounter, and knowing he will likely rewatch it as well – caused an excited swell deep in your stomach, the idea of some of the unintended consequences that might occur from having a sex tape in the house still made you hesitant.“You’re sure no one will find out?” you ask when the lithe demon finally settles in beside you.“I will do my best to prevent it.”___You and the Avatar of Lust decide to record yourselves having sex. Despite your best efforts to keep it private, however, the other brothers accidentally end up finding out, and they want a piece of you for themselves.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 211
Kudos: 875





	1. Let's Make a Sex Tape!

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fanfic and my first time posting smut publicly, so please be gentle~ Feel free to give me constructive criticism, or to tell me any tags I might have missed. I hope you enjoy!)

You sit on the Avatar of Lust’s bed with your legs drawn up to your chest, watching him set up a camera beside you. You were completely okay with the idea – Asmodeus would never make you film yourself like this if you weren’t completely ready – but you were still nervous. Although the idea of filming the two of you having sex – of being able to rewatch your encounter, and knowing he will likely rewatch it as well – caused an excited swell deep in your stomach, the idea of some of the _unintended_ consequences that might occur from having a sex tape in the house still made you hesitant.

“You’re sure no one will find out?” you ask when the lithe demon finally settles in beside you.

“I will do my best to prevent it.” He promises you, pulling you against his bare chest. You wore a sheer black slip over a pink bra and panty set that he had bought you during a recent shopping date, while he is in a pair of black briefs so tight that, while not a thong, might as well be. “And you’re positive you’re okay with me filming us? I’ll turn it off, and we can just have sex like normal, if you’ve changed your mind.”

“I’m positive,” you agree, turning to face him. “Just…make sure to keep it safe, okay?”

“I will.”

He begins kissing you, his tongue massaging against your bottom lip. Watching him walk around the room in practically nothing before had been pretty arousing, but the touch of his skin to yours and his untamed demonic powers swirling around you makes the area between your legs grow wet very quickly. Not wanting to break contact unless you had to, you guide his hand to the crotch of your panties, and he eagerly strokes you though the fabric, his fingers growing slick.

“We have to put on a show for our future selves, beautiful…” he whispers after finally breaking the kiss. You look at him curiously, but follow obediently as he maneuvers you to lie facing the camera, settling himself behind you. He slips your panties off agonizingly slowly, then folds your top leg backwards over his hip and pushes your negligee up around the top of your breasts. With you on full display, he runs a fingertip over your swollen clit, then inserts his first two fingers deep inside you, pumping in and out and biting at your neck. You throw your head back, already feeling yourself lose control under the experienced devil’s ministrations. As your moans swell, a swell of his own begins asserting yourself against your ass.

“Asmo…” you moan again, but this time trying to get his attention. They are too similar to your usual calls during lovemaking, so he only responds with a please hum, his teeth continuing to work at your flesh. You press yourself back against his erection, managing to utter, “My turn, Asmo…”

He gasps at the friction, then pulls his head away a few inches, just enough to allow you to meet one another’s eyes. “What do you mean?” He is as breathless as you are, and you can feel his fingers twitching against your walls, not quite ready to retreat.

Wordlessly, you roll yourself out from his hold and lower yourself over the edge of the bed. “It’s my turn to pleasure you.” You tell him, getting into a comfortable position on your knees. “I want to get to see you when I watch the video, and I’m sure you’ll be just as happy to see your own body as to see mine.”

He giggles, moving to sit with you between his thighs. “You know me too well.”

You help him wiggle out of his own underpants, and he leans back, watching eagerly as you begin to run you hands up and down his gorgeous cock. You begin slow, then pick up the pace and begin to twist slightly as you milk his precum out the tip and down over your palm. You watch his member leak and swell within your fist, until you can’t take it anymore. You lean forward to catch the clear beads on the tip of your tongue, then tease the tip with your lips.

“Ah!” Asmo vocalizes. One hand creeps up the back of your head and into your hair. He begs you to take him deeper, but resists pressing you over him until you do it yourself. Your gag reflex hasn’t completely left you yet, and getting sick wouldn’t be sexy. Besides, you both know a slow build will be more fun to watch later, even if it is torture now.

Inch by inch, you pull him deeper into your mouth, contracting your cheeks and throat around him as you bob your head up and down and adjust his position until your forehead comes to rest against his stomach. You hum your own enjoyment and run your tongue over the underside of his cock, your own sex contracting eagerly as he quivers and ruts his hips against you. You close your eyes, enjoying the odd sweetness of him. Soon…

You hear a soft clattering, glancing up at him in time to see he has picked up his camera and is recording your face as you blow him. “You look so beautiful from this angle…” Asmo gasps, biting his bottom lip as he struggles to remain composed, “I couldn’t help but record it directly. You’ll thank me later.”

You do not stop. In fact, knowing that he is recording your every motion now, you decide to perform a little. You begin circling your hand around his base again, having stilled it when you switch to oral attention. You exaggerate your moans, moving your head slower and more intensely, pulling him further out than usual and driving it quickly back down your throat. Your throat complains slightly, but you manage to ignore it, your palate having relaxed enough that you are able to hold back any audible gags. When you decide to pull him out completely and instead run your tongue up and down its length in full view, however, you nearly drive him over the edge.

“Aahh!” he groans, nearly dropping the camera on your head when he bucks forward, his head falling backwards uncontrollably. You laugh, standing to take the recording device out of his hands and return it to its place on his bedside table before it causes a disaster.

“I think we have plenty of POV footage,” you joke, and the two of your crawl back into bed. Asmo lays back against his pillow and throw your legs overtop of him, the side of his now fully-erect cock rubbing against your clit while you are getting comfortable. “I think we’ll both look plenty hot from where it’s sitting now.”

“We both look _plenty_ hot all the time,” he chuckles and removes your covering. He shoves both his hands under the cups of your bra and begins to squeeze and massage your breast, pinching your nipples between his fingers. You nearly lose your balance on his lap, it feels so good, and shove the padding further up so you can place your palms directly on the back of his hands, encouraging him, before realizing how stupid that is and just unhooking it altogether and throwing the unwanted garment toward the corner before returning to the matter at hand.

“I want…you inside me…” you whimper, your head lolling backwards in ecstasy.

“I want to _be_ inside you…” Asmo agrees with a lusty grin. Much less carefully than you had been with your mouth, you lift your hips and sit firmly down, screaming at the sensation of him filling you so completely so suddenly. You both rock your hips against one another, never able to get enough friction as both your orgasms build. He releases your chest in favor of grabbing your hips, the feel of his nail stabbing into you, enhancing the feeling to unimaginable levels. You don’t know when, but the intensity of your sex had forced him into his demon form. You lean forward, though trying to stay conscious of your angle, to catch every luscious moment on tape, and run your fingers through his hair, kneading at the base of his horns.

“Camera…” is all he can manage, thinking the same thing.

“I know…” you reply, and switch to rubbing the base of his horn with your farther hand, the way you had teased his cock earlier, while playing with your clit with the other, pleased with the way you were now dripping for the man inside you but desperate to drive your peak further and further.

“I’m… I’m….!” you call, but can’t get the word out. Whether because of the knowledge it is being recorded, or because that fact had caused you to play with one another’s desire more thoroughly instead of giving in to every urge immediately, this is probably the most intense orgasm you had ever had before, and it wasn’t letting up.

Asmodeus flips you onto your back, growling low in his chest as he presses your legs as far open as your hips with allow them, fucking roughly into your core as you scream his name. Your back arches into him and you hug the pillow beneath you around your head, unsure how you will ever be able to put yourself back together after being so completely undone.

Despite how intensely the usually bubbly devil is now thrusting into you, he doesn’t seem to be as close as you thought. Your walls pulse around him, pleasantly overstimulated. You release your hold on the fluffy bed accessory to run your fingers through your hair, desperate to please his as well as he has already pleased you.

“Asmo…” you whimper, pressing your thighs inward against him. “Tell me how to help…”

He doesn’t answer, but leans further down toward you. He looks deep into your eyes before glancing down at your lips and then back up again. Unsure if you’re interpreting his right, you force yourself to sit up enough to wrap your arms around his neck, biting his shoulder the way he had done earlier. His voice trills pleasantly, which you take as a good sign.

“Oh Asmo….” You sigh, feeling a second orgasm beginning to build in your core with the new position causing his movement to more directly stimulate your sensitive bud. “You make me feel so good. Oh, you’re the best. Please, Asmo, come in me. I want to feel you fill me up more than you ever have before…”

“Aaaaaahhh!”

You laughed. If biting didn’t do it, then you figured praise might. The beautiful, vain bastard.

“Asmo….your cock is so big and handsome…” you continue between kisses and bites to his neck and chest. “Oh this is the best sex I have ever had. Don’t stop fucking me. It’s just too good. Oh, I’ll just die if you don’t make me cum just one more time.”  
He wraps his arms more firmly around your waist, his cock beginning to twitch and pulse. Oh, he was just too good with that thing…

“So good…. So good…” is all you can repeat. Excitement over what you knew was soon to come causing the feeling deep in your chest to swell up again. For good measure, you take the sensitive flesh where his neck and shoulder meet between your teeth once again and bite down, more firmly than you had intended.

Asmodeus’s final moan explodes out of him, so loud you are certain the whole house will hear it. In that moment, though, you couldn’t care if God himself up in the Celestial Realm could hear the erotic demon climaxing. All you cared about was that you had brought that lovely sound out of him. And seconds later, you had your own, less intense, second peak, your walls holding him in a vice grip as his seed flows freely inside you.

He moves you to the edge of the bed, this time with your back hanging off toward the floor so he can capture the finale. Both of you still panting heavily, he fucks both of you through the aftershocks, your mixed fluids creating a lewd squishing sound, being as your position did not allow your core to empty out, save for the bit of overflow he pulled out between thrusts. Slowly, your breathing slows, and he lifts you back up to the pillows for post-sex cuddles.

You feel like jelly, your head swimming with the combination of sex and hanging upside down for…gods, it couldn’t have been more for a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. With your chest and stomach now pointing the correct direction, semen and discharge puddle on the sheets beneath you, but you’re too busy basking in the afterglow of a screw well done to care.

Asmo kissed your forehead and jaw, his hand slipping down to briefly investigate the mess he had made of you before bringing his fingers back up to slip between your lips. You suck hungrily at his digits, pleased to taste the two of you, meaning you had now enjoyed your orgasm with all your senses. “I love you…” he whispers in your ear, nuzzling his nose along the shell.

“I love you, too…” you reply, once you have licked his hand clean.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He gasps, eyes sparkling as they look your naked body over one more time. “I need to remember this.”

He reaches over to grab the camera again, which you had nearly forgotten was still recording. Slipping you out of his arms to get a better view, he sits up and begins recording every inch of you, from your glistening face to your heaving breasts, and even pulling your thighs further apart to get a view of his handiwork.

“I never want to forget what you look like after we’ve finished having sex.” He tells you, handing the camera to you now. You laugh and blush at the odd things he sometimes says, that most people would be ashamed to voice, but you know it’s a big part of why you like him. When it comes to sex, he doesn’t hold back anything that you don’t want him to.

“You’re pretty attractive yourself. It’s too bad you don’t get to see things from my side more often.” You return the favor, focusing the lens on all your favorite parts of him. As is to be expected, he takes the opportunity to show off a bit, running a hand down his chiseled chest while the other strokes at himself. You would not put it past him to specifically rewatch this part more than any other. For a bit, you take turns holding the camera while the other poses and gives your future selves seductive messages. During one of your turns, though, you can’t help but just focus on Asmo’s face. For all that you tease him for being more attracted to himself that to you, he is much more focused on your face in that moment, watching your wide smile while you joke and tease one another. Your smile drops when his eyes meet yours, and you look intently at each other before bringing your lips together. It is not as heated as the first kiss you had caught on the camera, as you were both too spent to even consider another round, but it was just as passionate. It was undeniable that there was more than lust between you.  
After breaking apart, Asmo takes back the camera, finally hitting the stop button on your performance. “I thought that would be a good place to stop.” he explains, setting it to the side so he can pull you into his embrace once again.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stop it right after you came,” you laugh, circling his waist with your own arms. “You don’t usually see porn stars acting goofy or catching feelings after they hump each other’s brains out.”

“That’s why I wanted to do this, honey.” he tells me, face buried in your hair. “It’s better than any porn flick. It’s real, and it shows how much we love each other. We captured who we are as people instead of just a pair of body rubbing against each other. Casual sex is fun, sure, but I prefer being in bed with you. Even when you’re not in the mood, I still can’t help but smile and feel happy when you’re with me.”

I mock-gasped. “The Avatar of Lust, liking cuddling over sex? Say it isn’t true. Oh, the world is going to end, isn’t it!”

“Shut up.” He laughed, pinching your ass. “And yes, I would rather have a relaxing night talking with someone I know and love than lie beside someone who just wants me for my dick. Feelings make the times we do have sex even better.”

You smile, feeling your eyes beginning to grow heavy. “I know. And I appreciate that you see me as more than a good lay. When I first came to the Devildom, I wasn’t sure what kind of devil you were past the fact you tried to seduce me within moments of meeting me. I’m glad we got to know each other better, though, because you’re really fun, but to sleep with and to talk to. I love you.”

He sighs contently, shifting to a more comfortable position. “I love you, too,” he reiterates, and you both nap off your exhaustion, glad you had decided to do this.

…

A few days later, Asmo slips into your room while you’re studying and throws a DVD in a clear case onto the bed beside you.

“That’s your copy. I had to have Levi help me put it on the disk, but I stayed right beside him the whole time to make sure he didn’t watch any of it, and he deleted it afterwards. I also deleted it off the camera’s memory card, in case any of my brothers need to use it, so no one will see it unless they get their hands on our DVDs.”

You glance at the unmarked sex tape, then back up at your lover. “Thanks.” You say with a smile. You really appreciate the extra attention he put into keeping your encounter private. “Does Levi…know what he was making the disks of?”

Asmo shrugs, but worry flicks through his eyes. “Probably. I didn’t tell him directly, but it wouldn’t be hard to guess what I’m doing if I having him burn two copies of a video that I won’t let him see. We’re not secretive about our relationship, and at least a few of my brothers know that I had the camera for a few days, even though I didn’t really go anywhere or do anything sp- anything out of the ordinary. I assume just preventing anyone from accidentally stumbling on it would be enough.”

You set your textbooks aside, motioning him to come sit next you. “It is,” you assure him, pulling him down for a kiss. “You did everything you could reasonably do. And I guess it isn’t the worst thing in the world for your brothers to know I made a sex tape with their most attractive brother. Maybe they’ll even get a little jealous.” You wink at him, knowing he’ll find the prospect more amusing that embarrassing.

Asmo smiles. “I wouldn’t complain if you decided to make some special videos with my brothers, or if you wanted to reenact what they can’t watch,” he jokes. “Although, if you do film yourself with anyone else, I have to insist you let me watch it at least once. I have a reputation to uphold, so I wanna make sure I’m still the best immortalized sex you have ever had.”  
You push his shoulder playfully. “You just want to compare your dick size to theirs, you pervert,” you laugh.

He giggles, wrestling you into a tight hold in his arms. “Guilty.” You end up falling over onto the bed, arms locked around one another’s torsos so neither has a chance to escape. You laugh, taking turns squeezing one another until you eventually calm down. While you catch your breath, he plants a gentle kiss on your forehead and moves the DVD onto the table behind your bed, so you can cuddle properly without it potentially getting damage.

You lay on the bed together in silence for a long time before asking, “So…why did you change your mind about saying you weren’t ‘dong anything special.’?”

“Hush.” He says, kissing your forehead. “It’s cuddle time now. I’ll think about ‘doing something special’ later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the other brothers will accidentally get to see what you and Asmo have gotten up to. My question is...who do you want to comfort you, when your most intimate moments get broadcast in front of the entire House of Lamentation? Comment your answer below! (I'm between Luci, Satan, or Mammom, though I'm open to suggestions. Not Asmo, though, since he already got his turn)
> 
> All the brothers will get their own chapter eventually, so don't fret if your favorite doesn't get picked or if he doesn't seem the 'comforting' type to you. I'll be taking suggestions for which order the brothers get to have you each week. :) I'll probably post 1 chapter a week, just to give people the time to suggest the next chapter's star and then write and edit it. See you next Thursday, lovelies~


	2. Fluster and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forgot to take you and Asmo's tape out of your laptop before plugging it into the common room TV, and now all seven brothers have (briefly) seen it. You're mortified and run to your room, and Satan follows to make sure you are alright. What starts as a simple talk, though, becomes much more when your vulnerable state makes you crave distraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Satan got the most votes, with Mams in second and then Beel. Hope this chapter is everything you all hoped it would be. <3

The DVD player in the common room isn’t working, thanks in no small part to an argument a few days ago over whose turn to watch their favorite show on the bigger screen and who had to find someplace else to watch TV. So, you volunteered to use your laptop for ‘family movie night’ instead. While all the brothers take their respective seats around the room, you fumble with the cables to connect your computer to the TV. Levi sits beside you, trying to help, though he’s had a hard time looking at you for long since he assisted his younger brother with his secret DVDs.

“Oy, how long is this going to take?” Mammon calls from where he lays at one end of the couch. “I got stuff to do, money to make! I can’t be sitting here all night watchin’ some dumb human movie.”

“Then leave.” Satan says to him, trying in vain to shove the second born’s legs onto the floor. Apparently, Mammon’s greed extended to hogging the couch, and Satan had been the one who got stuck holding his brother’s ankles. “No one invited you, anyway. I’m curious to see how this movie compares to the novels it was based off of, so I don’t want to have to listen to you complain the whole time.”

“No one is leaving.” Lucifer booms from his spot on one armchair. From the way he kneads at his forehead, though, it would not surprise you if he made an exception to the ‘everyone must attend family functions’ rule for the more infuriating of the siblings.

Levi had already laid claim to the other armchair, having come down hours earlier to camp out and play video games there so he wouldn’t have to sit next to his normie brothers. Belphie, finding his usually spot already claimed, had taken up the other end of the couch, and now appeared to be napping through the argument occurring around him while his twin munched popcorn on the floor below him. Asmo sat cross-legged with his back to the arm of Mammon’s end of the couch, and had made his intentions known to have you sit in his lap. He fixed some chips in his nail polish while he waited for the movie to start, uninterested in what the argument resulted in.

Finally, you managed to get your desktop to show up on the television screen. You give Levi an appreciative nod and opened your media player, then turned away to find the movie case.

“Asmo!”

Everyone in the room pauses as your moans fill the room. Asmodeus nearly drops his nail polish as he looks up at the screen, then to you in confusion and worry.

Leviathan dives forward, fumbling to hit the pause button and minimize the program before any more of your shame can be broadcast. With shaking hands, he ejects the plain DVD and replaces it with the intended one, and holds the sex tape disk out for you to take. The damage has been done, though. Every other man in the room sits in shock, either looking at the blank screen in front of them or at where you sit frozen on the floor. Even Belphegor was woken by the noises. Tears stinging your eyes, you snatch the disk away from Levi without any care to smudging and run to your room, not caring what anyone else says about it.

You slam the door closed and throw the disk on your desk, then collapse into your bed to cry. You were so stupid. You hadn’t been able to fall asleep last night, so you had decided to masturbate to the tape until you were more tired. After you closed your laptop and went to bed, though, you completely forgot about putting it away properly, and opening the program again had sent the disk playing again. After all the precautions Asmo had taken to make sure your secret was safe, it ended up being you that showed everyone what you looked like in the throes of passion

Your phone started to go crazy in your pocket. Initially, it was Asmo asking you if you were okay, if you needed any comfort or anything, obviously at a loss for how to respond. He was much more shameless, but he knew how embarrassed you were about it. You couldn’t form coherent enough thoughts to respond, though, and just threw your DDD to the floor as at least one more chat window started going off. You just ignored it. If you couldn’t talk to Asmo about it, you definitely couldn’t handle anyone else asking about it.

Someone knocks on your door. You curse under your breath, but don’t say anything to the person on the other side. You _really definitely_ didn’t want to talk to any of them face-to-face. Ugh…you’re so upset you can’t even use proper grammar.

The person behind the door knocked again, more firmly. Whoever it was, you wished they would fuck off. Do they really think you’re in the mood for visitors right now? Fuck movie night and fuck rules, and especially fuck them. Unless it was Asmo, though you doubted it, since you could still see him sending messages to you, your screen incapable of turning off before the next one was sent.

“Go away!” you yell and grab a textbook off the floor. If they knock again, you were going to start throwing things. Maybe then they would get the picture.

Instead, the door opens, and a blonde head peers in only milliseconds before your Devildom History book slams into the wall right beside his head and falls. Satan’s eyes grow wide in surprise, and he stares at you as your face goes from warm to burning. All your anger melts into embarrassment and fear, fear at how the Avatar of Wrath will respond to almost getting knocked out by a moody human.

“I’m sorry!” You call out, scurrying to stand and retrieve the book. Satan frowns at you, watching you retrieve the projectile and furiously try to make amends. “I didn’t know it was you. I thought…it was…” Okay, you had no idea who it was. But he didn’t need to know that. “Mammon! I thought he was coming to bother me or…something… I wouldn’t have done that if I knew it was you. Please don’t be mad…” Tears stream down your face. Oh gods, Satan was going to murder you, you were sure of it. Stupid, stupid…

Satan sighs and came the rest of the way into the room, closing your door behind him. “I’m not angry at you. I just didn’t expect that,” he tells you, pulling you to his chest for a hug. “I know you’re upset, so I should have expected you to act irrationally. I was expecting more hiding and less throwing, though. But I suppose I should also have announced myself before coming in, as well. I am sorry for intruding, but I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

You sob into him at first, your throat contracting too much to make words. Satan was one of the last of the brothers you would have expected to come comfort you, but having him here now…it almost made it more touching than if it had been Asmo or Levi, or one of the other brothers you felt closer with had been the one to come.

“I-I’m…fine…” You manage to studder out. He pets your head, holding you close as he whispers that it is alright, obviously not believing you.

“Come. Let’s sit down, and we can talk. I’m not leaving until I am sure you are calm, and that you won’t pose a danger to yourself or others.” He leads you back to your bed and sits you down on it, taking a spot beside you. As he finishes his thought, a small half-smile pushes its way to his lips. “Although, if you are planning on throwing more books, then perhaps I can send Mammon here instead. I am sure he wouldn’t mind being your punching bag, if that is what you needed.”

Despite yourself, you laugh a little. “I don’t want to hurt Mammon. He may be stupid sometimes, but he’s not that bad…”

Satan sighs, but smiles back. “You haven’t had to deal with him for the past several millennia. Believe me, it would likely only take a few hundred years at the most before you would want to bash his head into the nearest wall like the rest of us.”

You laugh again, but then your sobs shake your body once more. You brgin to grow worried that you are being annoying, too, but Satan is just being too nice to you right now to let you know. After all, Satan seemed so excited for tonight’s movie, but now he was stuck in here with you, probably missing the beginning. 

His eyed widened. “What happened? You looked like you were starting to cheer up.”

“You’re missing your movie…” you blubber out, burying your face in his chest again. “I’m so sorry. You can leave if you want to. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense.” He pushes you gently away so that he can take hold of your chin, looking straight into your eyes. “I would much rather help you. I can rewatch the movie on my own time, but my brothers and I would not forgive ourselves if something happened to you because you were embarrassed over a little mistake.”

You blink, sniffling and making an effort to held back the rest of your tears. “R-really? You would miss your movie over me?”

He gives you a caring smile. “Of course! I lo-” He pauses, swallowing down his words. His cheeks color slightly. “I care deeply about you,” he clarifies, “for both your physical and emotional wellbeing. Just as I would rescue you if I saw another demon trying to hurt you at the school or in town, I want to save you from your feelings of shame and embarrassment. Yes, I know what happened was not preferable, but do you really think it will affect your time in the Devildom too much, as long as you don’t allow it to? You are far from the first nude human any of us have seen, and will most likely not be the last either. If you just let it blow over, then I’m sure everyone will barely remember it happened in a few weeks, once the next batch of chaos in this house has run its course.”

You stare a him, turning his words over in your head, but say nothing.

Apparently, being under your gaze makes him nervous, and he begins to blush more. “…Of course, you are obvious a very _attractive_ human, but my brothers…well, _most_ of my brothers won’t think any differently about you for what happened, and those who might are not worth your time. I mean, it’s _just_ …”

“Thank you,” you interrupt him. Then, your lean forward and brush an appreciative kiss across his lips, barely touching them before leaning back. In your vulnerable emotional state, though, you can feel a spark for the kind demon who chose to check on you in person instead of just texting you. And from the look on his face when you open your eyes again, he appears to have felt it too.

Without discussion, you both lean forward for another kiss, and soon, you are sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his hips. You can feel a bulge in his pants, either from what he saw of your sex tape or from your current attention to him. Initially, you try to ignore it, the last dregs of your self-respect reminding you that you shouldn’t sleep with him just because he said a few kind words. It’s so difficult to keep that in mind, though, when you’re so desperate to show him your appreciation, to thank him for his worry, and to just forget what happened in the common room. And the way he has his hands splayed across your lower back, trying so hard not to move lower and cup around your ass without your permission, was making it even harder.

You can’t take it anymore. Removing your hands from where they were resting on his shoulders, you grab hold of him and try to pull him even closer than physics will easily allow, your tongue slipping between his lips to meet his own eager muscle. You clutch his sweater in your fists and start to rub against his lap through your various layers of clothing. His erection grows, and he lets out a small noise to further betray his arousal. You keep a firm grip to prevent him from pulling away, but he made little attempt to do so, at least at first. Then, he grips the hair at the back of your head and pulls you back as easily as if you were a plastic bag in the wind.

Satan draws his brows together from the effort of controlling himself. "Are you sure you want to continue doing that? You are making it very hard to resist you, and I'm not going to be as soft as my brother."

You tilt your head, trying to look innocent. "I can handle it rough..."

He releases your hair, choosing instead to pet your face. "Do not forget who you are trying to get into bed with you. I have to warn you, my wrath manifests in more ways than just anger..."

“I know what I’m doing,” you insist, punctuating it with another little wiggle. “I want you, Satan. All of you. You’re so kind to me…I want to thank you.”

A barely-restrained wildness grows behind his pupils. “And you are sure you won’t regret it?” he asks. You both know the answer, but he doesn’t appear as if he’ll be able to hold back much longer unless you specifically refuse. “You’re vulnerable right now. I will do everything in my power not to hurt your physically, but emotionally…”

“I want to have sex with you, Satan!” you insist, pulling him into another heated kiss before continuing. “I consent to whatever happens. If my overly-emotional brain wants to feel bad about it, then I’ll deal with that later. I’m an adult, and I know how to deal with myself! Right now, I want to-“

You don’t have time to take a breath before you’re thrown onto your mattress. Satan stands in front of you, pulling off his shirts before getting to work on his pants and panting with the effort of controlling himself. “Last chance,” he warns you, but the slight sense of danger at the idea of getting fucked by the Avatar of Wrath in unrestrained, emotional passion is just too tempting, it pushes all rationality aside. All you can think about now is how much you want him to make you forget about why he had come to your room in the first place.

“I want you,” you utter, barely below a whisper. You undo your own pants and kick them onto the floor, not wanting to wait a moment longer than you had to. You would deal with your shirt if you needed to, but the important thing to you in the moment was that he had access to your dripping heat.

He yanks off your underwear, nearly ripping them with how desperately he wants to get at you. Although he tries to be so polite and friendly around others, he has practically transformed into an animal in the bedroom. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he buries himself deep inside you and begins to fuck into you over the side of the bed. You moan, pulling your thighs tighter around him as he excites your every nerve. Although sudden, it feels so good. All your emotion from prior being so quickly converted into raw sexual energy, you can feel yourself climaxing already, howling out every bit of your embarrassment and frustration to the four corners of the room

Satan clutches at the sheet beside your head, and as your walls contract around him in your first orgasm of the night, you grab onto his wrists, begging him to stay right where he is, to not abandon you right when you are at your peak. Quite the contrary, he redoubles his efforts, going faster, thrusting harder and deeper. He growls, gritting his teeth. You feel a tail winding around your ankles, tying you fast to him.

“Satan!” you call, grabbing onto his head now, as you worry you will break his wrists if you keep pulling on and squeezing them. He bites firmly into the flesh of your shoulder, so forcefully you worry he has drawn blood. He sucks and licks at the potential wound, making sure there is no chance of it healing in the same evening. No matter how many of his brothers you might kiss or fool around with, no matter than you filmed yourself making love to one of them - for this moment, for this night, you were his and he wants you and everyone else to know it.

“More…” you whimper as you hit your lull, twitching with over-stimulation as he pounds into your core. He makes a noise closer to a snarl than a moan, then lifts you up and slams you against the nearest wall, knocking books and personal items to the ground around you. He uses the gravity to push deeper into you, hitting against the terminus of your passage but begging, almost _demanding_ to be allowed deeper.

“Is this good?” he asks, though it’s impossible to know from his tone alone if he means in as a genuine inquiry or dirty talk. To be safe, you sigh, “Yes…” as he snakes the hand that is not supporting you up the front of your shirt and begins palming your breast before throwing it off of you. You chest now bared for him, he starts to kiss and bite across your collarbone and down to your breasts, repeating the creation of the hickey on your shoulder in as many places as he can reach without pulling out from you. Meanwhile, his tail tightens and continues to explore you, the segments biting into your calf and the end flicking at your inner thigh. You’re going to look like you’ve been beat up, a little part of your realizes, but you don’t care, and you’re sure your primary lover will be pleased to hear a recap of the nights activities upon setting eyes on your numerous souvenirs, haven’t already made it clear that screwing his brothers was okay by him, especially if you could provide physical evidence of the encounter. You wouldn’t be taking any pictures or video, though you’re sure the marks on your body will tell story enough.

You wrap your hands around the base of his horns, sure you’re going to slip down at any moment. This draws a deep, growling moan from him, and the arm wrapped beneath your ass tenses, green fingernails digging into warm flesh. He bites hard again, this time into the fatty part of your opposite breast, as well as drawing long, stinging scratched down your back with the other. Those, you feel, will definitely bleed, though you don’t look at your chest to check if thr teeth marks will match. You are too wracked by pleasure to open your eyes, even to enjoy the look of your demon lover ravishing – or would it be better described as _ravaging_? – you. He groans in your ear, then his hips shudders. Moments later, he shoots his warm seed inside you. The combined pain and pleasure pushes you over your second peak as well, and you clench around him to milk out every drop. Your arms drop to his shoulders, having no energy left to support your own weight. You will have to rely on Satan not to drop you the moment he has finished with you.

He carries you back to the bed, returning to kissing you in his lap, hot and passionate, as he had before you had begun. His hands hold your hips, guiding you much more gently through the shared aftershocks, before he falls backwards and lets you roll off, both of you completely drained of energy.

“Was that…too rough for you?” he asks, having calmed back down. His horns and tail recede back to where ever they him when not present.

“No…” you pant back, and close your eyes to savor the lingering sting from his teeth, the sweet quiver between your legs. “It was great. It really helped.”

“I’m glad. I was afraid…I would hurt you.”

“You didn’t. Not in any way…I didn’t want you to…at least.”

“Good. I’d hate…to have this be a bad experience.”

You both somehow manage to maneuver yourself so you are lying in bed the proper direction, instead of sideways with your legs hanging down to the floor. You wrap your arms around one another, continuing to passionately make out, even though you don’t think you can survive another round of it, even if Satan seems ready to go again at any moment. His hands wander you body, squeezing fleshy parts and running his fingers over all the marks he left on you. Your hands remain around his neck, basking in his touch.

“Stay with me tonight?” you request, finally able to draw enough breath to talk in full sentences.  
“I think I might need more comforting later.”

“Whatever you need me for.” He agreed, running his lips up and down your jaw before returning to your mouth. “I don’t want to let go of you. Ever.”

“You have to eventually,” you laugh, though you wish for the same thing. Gods, can you even exist anymore without his passion running through you? “I don’t think your brothers will let us have breakfast in bed, and we can’t eat naked and entwined either.”

“Hm…” he sighs, kissing your neck now. “Fuck them.”

“Oh, would you like that?” I asked seductively. “I’ve already been given permission by Asmodeus to sleep around if I want to. Is this a weird fetish you all share? Wanting to pass around the defenseless and impressionable human?"

“Forget them.” He amended. “Fuck me, though. Anytime you want.”

“Any time.” You agree, fingers threaded through his hair. “Unless I’m already fucking one of your other brothers, of course. Then you have to wait your turn.”

“Deal,” he agreed and continued to pepper kisses over your upper torso. You hug him to you, feeling another orgasm building from just his lips alone. You’re much too sensitive for this right now, but you love it.

“You know…” you say, once the two of you had both run out of steam again and had begun to go to sleep in one another’s arms. “Lucifer’s probably going to kill us for missing movie night after he was so clear we were all expected to be there. I probably could have used the excuse that I was crying the whole time, but you had no excuse to stay here the whole time.”

“Fuck Lucifer.” Satan replied, then, “No. Don’t fuck him. Damn him. Damn him to the deepest circles of the Devildom, to the parts that even he and Diavolo wouldn’t dare approach without ample reason. I want you all to myself. And even if I have to share you with a few of my brothers, I don’t want you anywhere near _him_ …”

You laughed then settle into him to close your eyes. Despite your exhaustion and the remaining shreds of your human morality, you were already wondering, now that the floodgates had been opened, how many more of the brothers you would end up sleeping with. You were sure it would be higher than you would have guessed before this night had begun. But would it be all of them? Your brain wanted to say yes, but as you imagined each of their faces, tried to guess what each of them might be like…your core momentarily tightened in a resounding… _maybe…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with last week, leave a comment for who you want the next chapter to be about. I have no preference which order they're posted in from this point forward, so just tell me who your favorite of the remaining brothers is and I'll get to work on their scene! (And for those who voted for Mam and Beel last week, the brother with most overall votes will get preferential treatment in the event of future ties, so don't be discouraged! Your comment still matters, and I appreciate every single one)


	3. Nocturnal Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie's having trouble sleeping after your mishap the night before. He invites you to have a sleepover in the attic, in hopes you can give him a hand...or a mouth. Whatever helps his get a good night's rest tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a landslide victory (he had more votes this week than Mammon, the runner-up, had total!) Belphie gets a chapter this week. ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I kind of leaned really far into how direct and filterless Belphie can be, and I hope it didn't get to the point of being out of character. I just can't see him acting all flowery during sex like I imagine some of his brothers being. He's quick and to the point, and he doesn't want to play around any longer than he has to. That, combined with the fact it was a little rushed, since my job is working me to the bone, made me worry it wasn't up to the same standards as the last two chapters. Hopefully, though, I'm just tired and overcritical and you all find it as fun to read as Asmo and Satan's.

At breakfast the next morning, Satan makes no attempt to conceal what the two of you did the night before. He stays by your side, insisting you sit beside him, and pulling your chair close enough that he is able to catch your waist in his arm and dot kisses along your collarbone at random intervals, causing his brothers to throw glances as you, some surprised and others jealous. Asmo, of course, gives you a teasing smile, his eyes telling you he expects a full play-by-play of your night at some point. You texted him this morning to assure him you were fine, and to fill him in on the basics of what had happen when Satan had come to check on you, fielding the lustful demon’s questions toward your exact activities while the Avatar of Wrath peppered good morning kisses and love bites along your shoulder.

You also catch Satan smirking at his eldest brother while pointedly pressing his lips to the back of your ear, quietly laughing to you about how annoyed he was making the first born. Lucifer glares back over his coffee, looking like he was cooking up the mother of all reprimands. It was not until the end of the meal, when only the three of you and Asmodeus remained in the room that he finally approached you. He shootx Asmo a silent look to leave, which the honey-blonde responded to with a pout, but obediently leaves the room so you can be yelled at in private.

“You did not return last night.” Lucifer states, looking disappointedly from you to Satan.

“I’m sorry,” you reply, poking your leftovers with your fork. “I was just really upset after what happened. Satan helped a lot, though…” You adjusted the collar of your shirt, feeling Lucifer’s eyes boring into your visible marks.

“I understand why _you_ were not there.” He returns his look to his brother. “I care more for the fact Satan did not return. Particularly because he was the one who suggested the movie in the first place.”

Satan runs a hand over your hip. “They were very upset. It took quite a while to comfort them. So much so that I did not feel comfortable leaving them alone. I needed to comfort them _all night._ ”

Lucifer gives him a withering look, then sighs. “I expect there will be no problems the next time, correct?” he directed at you.

“I hope not…” You blush, and he leaves.

Soon after, Satan laughs and stands to leave as well. “I enjoyed last night,” he tells you, brushing a final kiss across your cheek. “We will have to do it again sometime, though hopefully under better circumstances. You know where to find me if you need more _comforting._ ”

You tidy up the remaining evidence of the previous evening, then invite Asmodeus to your room in the afternoon to work on homework and discuss in person the things you were not comfortable talking about over text. Asmo is amused by the story, begging for every detail you can muster, though is understanding when you tell him you are not feeling up to a physical demonstration at that point. He agrees to just cuddling and kissing until dinner, though he does not hesitate to tease you incessantly whenever the chance arises.

You keep to yourself the rest of the evening, your mind replaying the night before on repeat. You still can’t believe any of it was real. What your mind struggles to process, however, your body remembers in great detail, your skin prickling and your groin aching with desire every time the expression he wore as he released within you pops into your mind. You end up playing games on your DDD until exhaustion eventually overtakes your arousal, doubting your ability to focus on reading or working on any assignments that aren’t due immediately.

The sound of your text tone wakes you just as you were beginning to fall asleep. With a groan, you pick it up from where it lay charging at the top of your bed and open the messaging app.

_I had a dream about you, and now I can’t stop thinking about it. Want to help me get back to sleep?_

You sigh and roll onto your back to reply to Belphie. Despite your rocky beginning, you had developed a soft spot for the slothful brother. And you had to admit, he gave you good cuddles whenever you needed a break and a nap.

_Sure, Belphie._ You send back.  
_You want me to come to you and Beel’s room, or meet you in the attic?_

He replies quickly. _The attic is fine. :)_

You grab your RAD uniform and backpack to bring with you, so that you do not have to worry about retrieving them the next morning. You doubted anyone would think twice about you coming down from the attic tomorrow morning, given that you and Belphegor had rested beside one another before. However, given the wording of his message, you had your doubts that his plans were as innocent as your past sleepovers had been.

As you enter the youngest brother’s former prison, he appears to have already fallen asleep while waiting for you. You sigh with relief, placing your things next to the door and padding over to cuddle up beside him. When the mattress creaks beneath you, however, his eyes pop open immediately, arms opening to welcome you. You lay down beside him, allowing him to spoon against you the way you were used to. As he gets comfortable behind you, however, you can already tell from the way he places a hand on your hip instead of simply draping his arm casually over you that your initial assumptions were correct.

He breathes your name, nuzzling the back of your neck. “Ever since last night, I can’t fall sleep without thinking about you,” he explains in an innocent voice. He not-so-subtly presses against your back, and you can feel poking against your ass just what kind of dreams he’s been having. “Do you have any ideas for how to help me?”

“Belphie, you know you can’t trick me with your innocent act anymore,” you laughed, turning over to face him. “Just tell me what you want. I already know the real reason you wanted to come up here instead of just coming to you and Beel’s room.”

He looks at you through his bangs and smiles, but there is a sparkle in his eye. “I don’t know what you mean. Why would I ask you to come up to the attic except because I want to sleep with you?”

You sigh and brush a kiss over his lips. “Yeah. You want me to _sleep_ with you, but you’re not planning on doing much actual sleeping for a bit, are you?”

Belphie closes his eyes for a moment in mock exhaustion, and when they open again, they hold a genuine, unrestrained heat. “You’ve caught me. Yes, I asked you to come up here so we can fuck without waking my brother. Happy?”

“At least you’re honest. That’s more than I can say about some guys I’ve met.”

He chuckles. “I really do need help falling asleep, though. I hear sex can help with that, and thought you might want to help wear me out a little? After all, you slept with Satan last night, and I’m a lot closer with you than he is.”

Your cheeks grow warm as his hands start to trace along the band of your pajama pants. More than once, you admit, you and Belphegor have gotten a little heated during what began as normal naps. You’ve kissed him multiple times while discussing dreams one of you had, and you didn’t mind if his hands wandered a little either, especially when the dreams in question weren’t so chaste. You even caught him touching himself once when he thought you were still asleep, though this would be the first time you would go all the way with him. Although…

“I’m a little sore…” you admit, looking away from him. It’s not like you were opposed to having sex with him, but Satan wasn’t lying when he warned you about being rough. “I mean…we can try, but I’m not sure I’m up for having someone else inside me just yet.”

Belphie’s face fell, but he tried to hide his disappointment. “It’s okay if you want to use your mouth or your hands instead. Or you can be on top, so you can stop if it hurts. I was just hoping to get to see what you could do, since you wouldn’t let us watch the whole video. I can get the full experience another time.”

You gave him an appreciative smile, then roll over so you are above him. “For you, I’ll see what I can do,” you offer, leaning down to begin to kiss him.

He runs his hands up and down your back, fingers dancing below the edges of your shirt and along your bare skin. You remove your shirt, allowing him to take in your figure for a moment before beginning to tug as his, and piece by piece, clothing is flung to the floor while lips and hands explore one another, mapping one another’s curves and angles for future reference. Eventually, he gets you onto your back and lays between your legs, eyebrows scrunched together as he plans his next move.

“Maybe this will help with your soreness…?” he says, giving you a small smirk before lowering himself between your thighs. You gasp as he runs his warm tongue over your folds, barely applying any pressure. He circles your clit with the tip, then delves between your walls and presses it flat against you.

“Belphie…” you hiss, closing your legs around his head.

He raises his gaze to look at you, but barely moves any other part of himself. “Did just that little bit hurt?” he asks, his breath ghosting over your flesh.

“No… It felt good…” you reply, smiling. You reach down to card your fingers through his overgrown locks. “You can keep going, if you want to. I like it…”

Belphie smiles, then begins to eat you out again more forcefully. You yank his hair in your tight fists as he presses deeper inside you, using his thumbs to spread you wider for him, and you throw your legs over his shoulders, pulling him closer. It turns out that the lazy demon is surprisingly efficient, as you quickly find yourself rutting uncontrollably against his mouth, his upper lip leasing against your bud as you pulse around his tongue. In only minutes, you are nearly screaming, squeezing his head between your knees as you cum, and he laps at you like an animal to water.

Once you have begun to calm down, he moves back up to kiss you, and you taste your own arousal in his mouth. He continues to play with you with one hand, keeping you from coming down completely as he presses his erection against your thigh, continuing to test the waters.

“How was that?” he asks with a tilt of his head, sweeping his bangs completely over one eye.

“Amazing! I didn’t know you knew how to do that.”

He laughs, as if it should have been obvious. “You didn’t think I knew how to make you cum with the least amount of effort?” he asks you, pecking you on the lips.

“I didn’t know you knew _anything_ like that. It was…wow…”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not a virgin. I know how to fuck quick and fuck well so I can go back to sleep as soon as I’m done.”

You giggle. “Well… I suppose that makes sense. Now, what can I do for you in return.”

He gives you another smirk, then opens his mouth in an exaggerated yawn. “I don’t know… I’m actually getting a little tired already. _If only_ someone could help me get rid of this erection, so I could finally get a good night’s sleep…”

You push him off you, moving to straddle him again. “Just lay back and relax, you jerk,” you tease, sitting between his knees and taking his cock in your hand. “I’ll see what I can do.”

You start stroking his shaft, brushing your thumb over the head with every crest. You lick your lips, throat aching from your prior moans, then lower your your mouth over his tip, tongue taking over tracing along his slit. His legs jerk, fingers now curling in your hair, trying to press himself further into you. He moans your name, nails digging into your scalp as you run your tongue over the drops of precum he releases. You hum, sucking him and inching him further into then out of your mouth, begging to swallow his seed.

“Fuck… You’re not so bad with your tongue, either.”

_Your brother taught me well,_ you think, but you only hum your agreement, continuing to bob your head over his cock. You would think being the Avatar of Lust’s frequent lover would make your more obviously skilled at sex, but then again, Belphie had you beat in the time department likely thousands-fold. You blush and nearly gag as you realize the sleepy demon was probably deftly pleasuring lovers for longer than even your basic biological components were in existence. Belphie doesn’t notice, though, interpreting your tightening throat as an intentional act, nearly ripping out your hair as he keens, his member pulsing against your palate. You moan into him, deepthroating him as far as you are capable of. But it isn’t enough for you. Your cunt begs to be used to finish him off, its soreness giving way to a very different sort of ache. You pull him out of your mouth with a wet pop, then shift forward on your knees to press him into you to the hilt, the mix of saliva and precum on his cock combining with your natural lubrication to make quick work of the action. You whimper desperately, rutting and riding him with little thought to control. You were both so close, and it was so late…you felt like you needed to finish _now_ or you would just break into pieces. He simply drops his arms to the sides, too blissed out to think about where else to put them, only focused enough to arch into you, requesting just a few more inches of your being, even though he is already bumping up against your core.

Belphie grunts and a rush of liquid warmth spreads through you. “Oh gods…” you practically sing, throwing your head back to revel in your own triggered release. The demon beneath you leave you to ride out your orgasm at your own speed, though he pulls you down to his lips for further passionate kissing when he begins to come back to his conscious mind. You finish quickly now, your body too spent to even conceptualize a round three, every muscle in your body releasing from the tight coils they had formed into during intercourse.

“Thanks,” Belphegor sighs, rolling you over to lay beside him. A genuine yawn escapes his mouth, and he envelops your waist in his arms and buries his face into the crook of your shoulder. “That was great. I should have no trouble sleeping now…though I might still have dreams about you. That’s was better than anything I dreamed up about you yet.”

“Good night, Belphie,” you whisper back, the end swallowed up by a yawn of your own. “Just don’t wake me up for another round. We have class tomorrow, remember?”

He mutters something unintelligible, already more asleep than awake. You fall asleep petting his hair, feeling like it’ll be a miracle if you’re even able to walk the next morning. You just hope you are both not so exhausted as to sleep through your alarms. You doubt you can get out of being yelled at by Lucifer as easily this time as you did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave your comments below for who you want the next chapter to be. <3 
> 
> And for anyone curious, the current standing for totals is Mammon with 6, Levi and Beel tied at 4, and Luci has only gotten one vote in two weeks. As we saw from this week, though, the weekly comments can easily go a different way, so don't be shy, vote for your favorite guy (and for everyone who voted for Mams the last two chapters...I'm so sorry you have to keep waiting. I was so sure he would be the winner this week because of how close last week was. I hope you get what you want next week!)


	4. You Can’t Watch that Without My Permission! But Before I Punish You, I’ll Give You Something More Exciting To Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Leviathan didn't delete your video off his computer as thoroughly as Asmo thought. When you catch him watching it late at night, you are less than happy, but seeing him beat himself up over it just breaks your heart, and you feel sorry for the otaku demon. It can't hurt to cheer him up a little before you yell at him...could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your kind comments! I was still getting comments up to and after the point I officially made Levi the star of Chapter 4, but I assure you, I still see and count every one of them, and you are all being included in the overall totals (and besides that, Levi had enough votes that I think he is still in the lead at the time of my writing this note). Just a reminder: I usually decide the next chapter based on the votes that are in Sunday night or Monday morning (depending on when I have time to check them), so that I can have it written and edited in time to post on Thursday. Even if you're too late to vote, though, I still love every single comment I get on this story. It make me so happy that you all enjoy it so much~ /)^w^(\

After your encounter with Belphie, things calm down for a couple days, or at least as much as things are able to be calm in the House of Lamentation. You get a few curious looks at breakfast when the two of you come down together, but a mumbled explanation that Belphegor had asked to cuddle the night before made sure you didn’t get _too many_ second looks, and by the afternoon, your sleepover had been nearly forgotten, new and continuing disagreements between the various brothers taking the forefront of their minds. Between trying to be a go-between for the more intense arguments and flirtatious conversations with Asmo and Satan when they got you alone (Belphie mostly acted like your relationship was unchanged, other than napping on your shoulder slightly more often), you try to turn your attention back to your tasks for RAD.

Of course, it would have been too much to ask for it to have completely blown over without consequence. Asmodeus teased you about it until he eventually got the story out of you, and you may or may not have ended up making out and getting a bit handsy with one another afterwards. And once in a while, when you and Beel were in the same room, you caught him looking at you with a hungry look that had nothing to do with his stomach, before he quickly blushed and looked away as soon as he saw you looking at him. You figured Belphie probably told his twin about your night together, but you couldn’t help but wonder, _what_ exactly did he said?

You stay up late Wednesday night to work on classwork. In addition to your normal assignments, you have a big lab report for Infernal Sciences due on Monday, and you already feared you were on Lucifer’s shit list for skipping movie night to shag Satan, no matter what he might have said to the contrary. You need to get a good grade or you might end up getting to see how Mammon feels getting hung from the foyer ceiling. Your arms ache just thinking about it. Or they could just be sore from laying on your stomach for the last few hours.

It’s time for a break, you decide. You think you’ll start by taking a walk around the house to stretch your legs, and maybe get a snack afterwards. You’re not going to procrastinate, you tell yourself repeatedly. A lap around the halls to stretch your legs, a cookie or two for brain fuel, and then right back to work. No excuses!

When you reach the upper hallway, you can hear noises coming from Leviathan’s room. No surprise there. Levi’s always up late watching anime or playing a new game. You almost shut it out and walk right by when you realize it sound…familiar. Much too familiar.

You turn red. Is Leviathan watching your….no, he couldn’t. He _wouldn’t._ Right…?

You knock nervously on his door, and when there is no answer, you open the door and walk into the darkness. The only light is coming from his fish tanks and computer screens, and one look at the latter confirmed your fears: he still had your sex tape on his computer. He has the volume up, and while his headphones are on, the jack is sitting unplugged on his desk, useless. You sigh and pick it up with one hand and grab Levi’s shoulder with the other.

“Leviathan…”

Leviathan gasps and whips is chair around, a hand pressed to his groin. “What are you doing in my room?” he asks, face fully red.

You hold up his headphone plug. “You forgot to plug this in. I tried to knock, but you were obviously occupied. If _anyone_ should be upset about their privacy being invaded, though, it should be me. You watching me have sex with your brother without permission is _much_ worse than coming into your room without permission.”

He looks away, trying to push his genitals back into his pants. “Sorry…” he mutters, turning back to the monitor to close the video, as if that would fix the problem.

“How did you even get it on your computer? Asmo said he watched you delete it.”

“It was in my recycling bin…”

“Why didn’t you delete it when you realized that, though?”

“I was going to, okay?” he suddenly shouts, spinning back to look directly at you. “I didn’t even think about it until movie night. It’s not like I want to watch my brother fucking you. But after I saw that little bit of it, I couldn’t get the images out of my head. I wanted you… I couldn’t even enjoy watching hentai anymore, because I knew you were right down the hall and you were _real_ and you were a million times hotter than a girl on a screen. It’s not fair! Asmodeus can sleep with whoever he wants. Why couldn’t he leave you alone, so that maybe I would have a chance? But no, he got his claws into your first, and his gross otaku brother gets stuck jerking off to anime again. Then I realized I had a video of you on my computer now, and I couldn’t resist watching it. I just had to zoom in a little, and I could barely even tell it was Asmo… No matter how many times I told myself I had to delete it, I just couldn’t, because I knew I would never get the chance to see you like that again…”

By now, he has started to angry-cry, and the tail of his demon form sweeps across the floor beneath him as he scrubs at his face. You wanted to stay mad at him – you _were_ still mad at him – but seeing him so pitiful, you kind of felt sorry for him as well. You take a deep breath, then wipe a tear away with your thumb. You weren’t going to get anywhere with him until you calmed him down.

“If you felt that way about me, why didn’t you just talk to me about it?”

He glares down at his knees. “Are you kidding? I know you would just say no! I’m a gross, ugly otaku. You have no reason to want to sleep with me, or even kiss me. You would have probably forgotten I even existed, if you hadn’t needed to make a pact with me to free Belphie. I’m a loser. Even Mammon gets more dates than me, and he’s a scumbag… I would rather keep it to myself than have to deal with you telling me no to my face.”

You take his chin in your hand, raising up his head until you can look directly into his amber eyes. “How do you know? Maybe I would have said yes.”

His eyes widen, and you see his thighs twitch slightly as well. With how hard he’s blushing now, combined with what you can only imagine is occurring further south, you are amazed he hasn’t passed out.

You press a light kiss to his lips, and you begin to pull away when an errant movement of his extra appendage trips you, knocking you right into the Avatar of Envy’s lap.

“Aaaah! Sorry! It was an accident, I swear!” Levi insists, his face somehow reddening further.

You giggle, wrapping you arms around his shoulders. “I know it was an accident. Don’t worry.” you assure him. Levi didn’t seem like the sort to do the suave “accidentally on purpose” moves that more confident people sometimes pulled. You lean forward to kiss his warm cheek…and become well acquainted with the hard bulge sitting neglected in the front of his pants.

You can feel your own blush forming, and you gulp involuntarily. You shouldn’t…you know you shouldn’t, not after what he had done to bring you in here in the first place. But your body betrays your rationality, pulsing in desire to feel the member more closely. And maybe, said the animal part of your mind that had pulled you into bed with his other brothers before, he would not need to watch your sex tape anymore if he got to experience it first-hand.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so gross. I hate myself so much right now…” Levi continue to lament, and whether out of sleep deprivation or the desire to prove him wrong, you lean forward into another, much more intense kiss, shutting him up before he can say any more negative things about himself.

Leviathan gasps, then begins to kiss back. He wraps his arms around your waist, leaning back against his chair. His cock presses against you through his underwear and your pajama pants, and excitement shoots through your body and coils in your lower stomach. You break the kiss to stand and remove your pants and underwear before sitting back down, pressing him further back, until his computer chair reclines and threatens to fall over. Levi moans against your lips, and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth, which he happily welcomes, massaging his own against yours. You begin to rut against his pants, and can feel your juices soaking into the fabric. The way his hands grip your hips so intently, you have no doubt that he is likely leaking for you as well.

Something slips between your legs, and you sit straight up with a gasp. Leviathan’s eyes are just as wide.

“I-I’m sorry.” He apologizes again. “I thought you would like that. I’ll stop if you don’t…”

From the corner of your eye, you see his tail moving, and the pressure inside you begins to recede. The tip brushes against your clit as it leaves, causing you to grunt and grip the front of his shirt.

You pant, relaxing back against him. “N-no. It’s fine. You can continue…” you tell him, leaning forward into his shoulder to open yourself up for him. “I just didn’t expect it… It felt good, though.”

He nods, looking down and away from you while he slips the end of his tail back between your thighs. You sit back against it, pressing it deep inside your core, and a deep moan erupts from your chest. Although it is not as soft as what you are accustomed to, the sensation is not unpleasant. His scales slide smoothly against your walls, warm and just slightly rough but in no way sharp or abrasive. It felt more like a hundred little bumps massaging your every nerve, like a snakeskin-textured dildo. Except Levi’s tail had body heat and muscles and it was _real_ , exploring every inch of your cunt with intention until it found the exact spot that drove you most wild.

Levi draws lusty screams from you with every twitch of the appendage, the fabric of his shirt stretching and straining dangerously in your grip. And if that were not enough already, he also snakes a hand up the front of your shirt, gripping your breast firmly in his palm and rolling your erect nipple between his knuckles. His free hand holds you firmly against him, burying his burning face in your shoulder as he carries you into your first orgasm, releasing a few grunts of his own as he tries to hold himself together. You want so bad to reach down and free his cock from the thin fabric holding it captive, but _gods_ are you distracted. Your mind feels split in two, half wanting him to exit your throbbing orifice so you can focus on pleasuring him back, but the other wishing he would stay inside you forever, coiling deep inside you as you cum forcefully over him again and again…

You shout his name as you reach your peak, then lean exhaustedly into his chest as he finally leaves your oversensitive pussy to rest. You run a hand down his chest and trace the outlines of his ab through the tight undershirt he wears in demon form, before unbuttoning his pants and delving into his underwear, pulling his already precum-slick cock free. You run your hand up and down its length, wanting so badly to show the shy otaku just how good you feel. But after the excitement of the last few minutes, all the exhaustion of the day suddenly hits you.

“Are you done?” Levi murmurs to you, kissing along your shoulder and petting the side of your breast with his thumb.

“I wanna fuck you…” you whine. “I’m so tired, though…”

“You don’t need to, if you don’t want to. I’m happy just getting you off. I can get myself off on my own, if you want to sleep.”

“No,” you insist, taking a deep breath. “Just…let me rest a second. You made me feel _so good_ , Leviathan. I want to make you feel good, too.”

“O-okay…”

Once the pulses inside you begin to calm, you lift up your hips and guide him slowly inside you, lulling you head back as he stretched you out, his cock so much thicker than his gently tapered tail.

Levi begins to pant, eyes wide again as he looks shocked down at your joined bodies. You chuckle, bringing a hand up to cup his burning face. “Don’t you like that?” you tease, rolling your hips slightly. “I can stop if you don’t…”

Levi bites his lip, but manages to chuckle back on the tail end of a moan. “No. It feels good. I just didn’t expect it,” he says in mirror to your earlier reassurances. He runs his lips from your neck to the tip of your shoulder, shuddering as you continue to grind down onto him. More to himself than you, he mutters, “It’s been so long since someone’s touched me like this… At least 100 years. I thought no one would again…”

You tilt his head up and begin to kiss him again, picking up your pace. He groans, nails digging into your back as he presses you downward. Your arousal climbs again, and you both strip off your shirts to allow you to examine and palm at one another’s bodies, him taking one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking and gently biting at it, while you run your fingertips up and down his spine, giving particular attention to the base of his tail.

Suddenly, you have an idea. “Levi…can I suck on your tail?” you ask, and you can feel him twitch inside you before he stills.

“Why would you want to do that?” he asks, looking horrified. “I can’t… My tail isn’t that sensitive. I probably won’t feel it.”

You look away, embarrassed, and shrug. “I thought it might look hot, at least…” you admit.

“O-oh…”

Levi shifts slightly under you, drawing a light hum from you, and then his tail settles on your shoulder, sliding lightly around the front of your neck until it is able to bend around your chin. The tip wags slowly in front of your mouth for a moment, until you open your lips and guide it inside and down your throat with one hand, the other taking to stroke it at its base. He watches in awe as you take inch by inch into you, unable to look away as your throat swells around the intrusion. His jaw drops down, and his tongue moves as if trying to form words, but nothing comes out but a barely-audible “uh…” at intervals.

You close your eyes and run your tongue over his scales, treating it the same as you would a cock. Levi lets out a whimper, and his member pulses inside you, prompting you to start riding him again while you lick and suck at your juices left behind from when he fucked you with it earlier.

He bucks underneath you, releasing a long, muffled moan. You open your eyes just enough to give him a lustful look, taking his spare appendage as deep down your throat as it will go while rocking against him, begging him with your whole body to show his pleasure unrestrained, as you had earlier. He worries at his lower lip with his teeth, his breaths coming erratically as he struggles to control his approaching orgasm. You moan around him, running both your hands along his ridges from their respective ends, then lean forward, pressing the head of his penis into your deepest point. _Please, Levi. Show me how much you like this…_ you beg in your mind, closing your eyes again to relish in how full he make you feel.

Then, like a breaking dam, your name explodes from the Avatar of Envy’s lips and he shudders within you again, followed shortly by the rush of hot cum seeping out of you. He pulls his tail quickly out of your mouth with an audible slurp, splashing your saliva over your face and down your chin. You simply accept it, knowing it probably only improves the experience for him, as you likely look like one of his hentai girls come to life. You even try to make an ahegao face as you bounce your hips against his, bringing yourself to and through orgasm again.

The two of you start to kiss again, arms wrapped tightly around one another as if you never intended to release the other. He kisses up and down your jawline, then down your throat and across your chest, while you nuzzle your face into his messy hair and run your fingers over his scalp. For a shut-in, he smells very good. Like strawberries. Hm…

“Leviathan…” you whisper into his hair once your begin to come back down to your conscious mind. He responds with a simple “Hm?”

“Leviathan…I want you to delete that video for real, before we forget.”

He pauses in his affection, then presses his forehead against your sternum and groans. “Do I have to…?”

“Yes.” You tell him, shifting backwards to allow him to sit up enough to be able to see his screen. You turn to the side, watching as he opens his recycling bin and highlights the video file, but hesitates to actually press the ‘delete’ button.

“It’s not fair…” he grumbles to himself. “It’s not like I haven’t already watched it enough to remember practically the whole thing…”

“Hush…” you tell him, petting him again. “If you have it memorized, then I don’t see why you need it anymore.”

He grumbles, but erases the file from his hard drive.

“Good boy. I appreciate it. Now, go get me a towel to clean up with, and you’ll get a surprise, in addition to me staying in your room the rest of the night.

He groans as he carefully slides you onto the floor and pulls his pants back over himself before slipping out into the hallway.

 _Good,_ you think to yourself, crawling over to where his jacket lay abandoned on the floor. You slip it over your shoulders and then pull yourself into his bathtub bed, knees still shaking slightly. You’re careful to position a blanket beneath you as you lay down inside, assuming he would rather you drip fluids on a plain sheet than on his Ruri-chan body pillow (which, you’re happy to find, is flipped over to an adult version of the magical girl. You don’t think you could go through with your plan if you were on top of a picture of a little girl. Even Levi, you hoped, couldn’t be that far gone.)

You bend your legs at an angle that would perfectly show off the aftermath of your evening together, then throw your free hand lazily over your head and slackened your jaw in imitation of post-coital exhaustion while the other hand snaps a picture. When you check it to make sure it is clear and framed properly, you giggle to yourself, satisfied with your imitation of the positioning of the characters on some of Levi’s _other_ body pillows, the ones he hides whenever you play games together, and that he thinks you don’t know about. You lift yourself up to sit on the edge of the tub and send the picture to Levi’s DDD. Then, as an afterthought, you send a copy to Asmodeus as well, remembering the promise you made to him. Levi wouldn’t have any problem with it, you hope. Levi wasn’t personally in the picture, and it wasn’t as if your encounter with Asmo’s older brother would remain a secret for long in this house, regardless of whether Levi was the type to kiss and tell or not.

 _Guess who I’m spending the night with._ you caption the photo, adding in a flirty demoji afterwards.

Surprisingly, Asmo texts back soon after. _Riding the serpent, I see~_ he replies, and you giggle and feel yourself flush.

 _Don’t talk about your brother that way! It’s weird!_ you tell him, though you add a laughing face at the end. Compared to other things he has said about them in the past, you suppose that was fairly tame. _And that picture was meant to be a surprise for you in the morning. What happened to all your talk of beauty sleep?_

_I always wake up for you. If it’s not a sexy text at this time of night, then it’s probably an emergency. I have a special text tone for you, so I can tell the difference between you texting me and my brothers being annoying._

_You’re making me blush…_

_I can do a lot more than that tomorrow night, if you’re up for it…_

Levi comes back into the room and hands you a towel, back to his normal form. “Who are you talking to?” he asks, looking conflicted between looking over your shoulder and giving you your privacy.

“I was just texting Asmo.” You carefully wipe off your thighs, then pick up your underwear from where you had left it on the floor. “I thought he would like the gift I made for you.” 

“Oh…” Levi picks his phone to look at the picture, and his face colors the moment he realizes what it is. He quickly slips it into his pocket, then climbs into his bed. “I’m guessing you’re going to run off to him now, instead of staying with me?”

“Nope!” You climb into the tub and cuddle up beside him, nestling your head into his still-bare chest. “I would never abandon you after I promise you I’d stay by your side. I care about you too much for that.”

“Oh…” He relaxes into you, draping an arm over you. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. I would never expect anyone to actually want to spend the night with me. Especially after what I did.”

“Don’t even mention it. I love you, Leviathan, even if you do mess up once in a while.”

“I love you, too…” Levi murmurs to you, and the two of you lay in silence for a few moments, before you break his bubble.

“Besides. I’m not done talking to you about watching my tape without permission. I’m just too tired and happy to yell at you tonight.”

Levi groans. “Seriously?”

“I love you.” You sing with a giggle. “Sweet dreams, Leviathan.”

“Good night…” he groans, and you both soon drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! One wonderful night with our favorite precious demon otaku. Hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing who you all want me to write about next week. ^_^
> 
> PS, I hope all the formatting is alright. It took me 3 tries to realize a missing backslash was breaking all the italics in rest of the chapter. I think I caught it and fixed it (the preview looks fine) but if you notice any other broken formatting that I missed (text messages that aren't italicized, mainly) or other types I didn't catch when reading through, I apologize and appreciate any help in correcting it, as well as all the kind comments I assume you will be leaving me again, : 3


	5. Of Bentos and Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie asks you to deliver a box lunch to his twin brother in the school weight room. Beel convinces you to stay and eat with him, but you soon learn he's had more than food on the mind lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel chapter~ We love a hungry boy, and we love a muscly demon boy, so I decided that I needed to have both exercise and food in our sporty gluttons chapter (and I also had a request for both in a prior chapter, though I'm not sure the person who asked for it expected to get both).
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy! I've been noticing the chapters are creeping longer and longer, so hopefully the mix of sweet demon kisses and hot smut makes up for it. ^^;

You spent all day Thursday feeling exhausted. You have no doubt you would have overslept completely if Mammon hadn’t been rampaging through the house in search of you, insistent that it was because he didn’t want the two of your to be late for class and _definitely_ not because you weren’t in your room when he went to look for you. You and Levi were awakened by an argument outside his door between the Avatar of Greed and his ever-annoyed elder brother. The two of you lay in the bathtub, intertwined and listening to Mammon insist it was completely necessary he call your name at the top of his lungs at 7 in the morning, while Lucifer just calmly, barely-audibly, tells him that where you spend your nights was none of anyone’s concern but your own, as long as you are not causing any problems for the other brothers or Diavolo. Seeing as you were still _passing_ , even if recent event had caused your grades to slip slightly in the past week, and that Mammon seemed to be the only one bothered by your promiscuous streak, you were not in any trouble _yet_ , and Mammon should go eat breakfast and wait for you to come down in your own time. The way Lucifer emphasized the “yet”, though, you felt a chill go through your spine, sure it was meant as a warning to you, as if the first-born knew you could hear him.

With a sigh, you pull yourself from Leviathan’s embrace and begin to pull your pajamas back on. “Are you coming to class in person today, Levi, since you’re already awake?” you ask him.

Levi pulls his blanket up to his chin. “No. I’m not in the mood to deal with Mammon, and I don’t want to get teased by Asmo. I’m staying where it’s safe.”

“In other words, you’re going to put off our conversation about the sex tape until after school, instead of getting it over with on the way to school?”

Levi flipped to look away from you, but not before you saw his cheeks color slightly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am just a simple otaku. I have never been attracted to a 3D person in my life, nor have I ever watched a video of said 3D person in secret, sexual or otherwise.”

You gasped in mock hurt. “Then last night meant nothing to you? Well, then I guess you can forget ever hanging out with me again. And I _definitely_ don’t want to sleep with someone who isn’t attracted to me, no matter how _handsome_ and _sexy_ he is when he holds me tight in his arms…”

Levi whimpers, turning back over to glance at you. “Okay…maybe there’s _one_ 3D person I like… And I really want them to come play games with me and watch anime together, even if they didn’t want to sleep with me. But I really really want to sleep with them again, if they want to…”

You chuckle and lean down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you after class, Levi. I really enjoyed last night, and I really do want to try it again sometime.”

When the conversation did finally occur that afternoon, it wasn’t quite as bad as either of you probably expected. Levi seemed genuinely apologetic, and swore on his special collectors’ edition of the first book of The Seven Lords (with an additional short story in the back and gold-leaf page edges and cover accents) that he would never keep anything on his computer that didn’t belong to him without permission again. You pretty much just had him explain back to you why he assumed you had been upset and make the promise not to do it again, then you rewarded him with a kiss and a promise to stay up with him Sunday night to watch the first episode of a new anime he was excited about. Provided you had all your homework finished by then, which you were getting _extremely_ afraid was not going to happen.

You spent all that evening making sure you at least had all the data from the experiment filled in properly, so that the science-y part of the report would be accurate. You could probably write up the introduction over lunch the next day, and then write up the rest over the weekend. You could proofread during the commercial breaks Sunday night, you supposed, since it would still _technically_ be done. You didn’t think you could handle staying up late two nights in a row, though, especially after how sluggish you had felt all day. Plus, you didn’t want to tempt fate that someone else would distract you if you gave them the opportunity. After you had the bare minimum of work finished to be ‘ready’ for the next day, you locked your door and turned out the light, falling immediately asleep.

When lunchtime comes around the next day, though, Mammon leans over to you to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch together. You tell him you have plans, but he continues begging you, and you eventually pull out of him that. he doesn’t have enough money to buy his own food, and was hoping you would buy it for him if he ‘discovered’ his wallet was empty when the two of you got to the register. You sigh, handing him enough Grimm for a basic lunch, pointing out you had packed your own lunch anyway, and that maybe he should do the same if he couldn’t learn to budget his money.

“I tried that, but Beel keeps eatin’ it!” Mammon insists.

You indicate your own intact bento again. “Maybe you need to learn how to keep it someplace he won’t take it. Or be nicer to your brother so he doesn’t feel like you deserve to have your food stolen.”

“Tch. I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about! I’m the nicest brother Beel ever had! If he still wants to steal my stuff after all I do for him, that’s his fault, not mine!”

You roll your eyes and wave him off, telling him you _really do_ have stuff to do, and that you promise you’re not just avoiding him. You promise to eat lunch with him on Monday, assuming you weren’t dead, and are finally able to work on your lab report in peace.

Then, your DDD goes off.

_Can you do me a favor?_ Belphie asks you. You sigh and ask him what kind of favor he needed.

_Beel had gym last period, and he’s too hungry to come back to our classroom himself. I was supposed to bring him his lunch, but I think I’m gonna skip out on afternoon classes. If I drop off his lunchbox, can you bring it to the weight room for him? Thanks!_

You sigh and agree, though the sleepy twin doesn’t seem to want to give you much choice. The weight room wasn’t _that_ far from your classroom, you supposed. And if Beel was that hungry and tired, he would probably be too focused on the food to make conversation, so you could probably get away with just dropping off the bento and coming back to your work right after.

Belphie slips into the classroom minutes later, setting down a lunchbox that looks big enough for multiple people (though what did you honestly expect, if it was for the Avatar of Gluttony?). He gives you a smile as he turns to leave, his bangs hanging in his eyes too much to see their expression. “Have fun…” he tells you, then slips back out the door before you can ask what he means.

You sigh and pick up the lunch box, leaving your own on your desk beside your work. The weight room is past the main gym, down a hallway that also held the back exits from the locker rooms. The front wall of the room was almost all windows, but it faced a solid wall with nothing but three blank doors, the two changing rooms and an equipment closet. It was weirdly quiet compared to the other halls of the academy, especially since everyone else in Beel’s class had probably showered and returned to their regular classroom or gone to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang. You were very likely the only two students in the entire wing of the building.

You looked through the tall windows, making sure Beel was where his twin has said he would be. And he was. But, he looked far from exhausted. To the contrary, he was still working his biceps, shirt off and sweat rolling down his toned muscles. You gulp unconsciously, and can feel your face growing warm as you watch his arms and pecs flex as he pulls down the overhead bar, then relax while the weights lower back down to their resting position.

You catch his eye, and he gives you a smile and waves to you, inviting you to come in. You step away, your heart pumping a mile a minute, before you remember your reason for being there in the first place. You smile back and enter the room, holding the massive bento in front of you.

“Belphie sent me with your lunch!” you announce, wanting to get out of the room and far away from the hot, strong demon as quickly as possible. No, you were _not_ going to let yourself be distracted again! No matter how much your body was currently betraying you, and how much your brain wanted to feel those bulging biceps wrapped around your waist…hooks under your legs…spreading you-NO! You had to focus.

Beel’s eyes grew wide, as did his smile. “Thanks! I haven’t been able to eat anything for almost an hour!” He opens the lunch box and starts shoving food in his mouth with his hands, the plastic flatware that had been attached to the lid sitting on the bench beside him, forgotten.

“Well…I’m glad you got your food. I hate how upset you look when you get too hungry…” you say, stepping slowly backward, toward the door and toward your responsibilities. Just a few more feet, and you would be-

“Oh. Did you want to eat together?” he asks through a mouthful. 

“That’s okay. I don’t need to!” you assure him, trying to reach your arm behind you without being too obvious. “I actually left my lunch back in my classroom, so I wouldn’t have anything to eat, anyway.”

“We can share my lunch.” Beel offers. He picks up the plastic fork and spoon, offering them to you. “I usually share with Belphie, so there’s probably enough for you.”

You open your mouth to protest, but you can’t think of anything good to say. The _Avatar of Gluttony_ was offering to _share food_ with you. This was a once-in a lifetime opportunity. But…your homework…

“I’m sorry, Beel. But I have homework to…”

“Oh…alright.” He nods and sets the flatware down again, but his eyes look so sad… Your heart seizes at the lonely look that the gentle giant tries so hard to hide from you.

You sigh. You were going to regret this, you knew, but, “I guess staying a few minutes won’t hurt. Knowing you, we’ll probably eat this whole lunchbox in a couple minutes, right?”

His eyebrows raise to his hairline in surprise, then he smiles and laughs. “Probably! Belphie’s cooking is so good, it’s hard sometimes to resist it.”

You pick up a fork and try a piece of chicken. “Oh? Belphie makes your lunch?”

He nods, stuffing half a riceball in his mouth. “Yeah. Whenever I tried to make my own, it smelled so good that I would end up eating more than made it into my bento and then have almost nothing to eat for lunch. So, Belphie started packing a picnic-sized lunch for us to share.”

You laugh. “That sounds just like you! But I’m surprised Belphie has the energy to make it all.”

Beel shrugs. “Well, I help him with the cooking sometimes. His food is pretty good, but once in a while he’ll fall asleep and burn it a little. So I make sure everything is taken off the heat at the right time, while he makes sure we fill up the lunchbox and put it away before I start sampling it.”

“Ah. Yeah, that makes sense.”

You are so distracted by your conversation that you stab at a little crab-shaped hot dog with your fork at the same time that Beel does, accidentally poking him in the hand. You recoil instantly, but as the demon picks it up and looks at it, he then holds it out to you.

“Did you want this one? I can eat one of the octopi.”

“Oh… No, it’s fine, Beel. You can take the crab.”

“No, I want you to have it. It’s the last crab, and I don’t think you got one yet.”

It doesn’t matter, you tell yourself. All the hot dog creatures taste the same, no matter what shape they are, but Beel seems so intent on giving it to you that you can’t refuse. “Okay.”

When you try to grab it out of his hand, though, he closes his palm around it. “Um…it it okay if I feed it to you…?”

You blush but nod, opening your mouth and leaning toward him. He pinches the curly little sausage animal between his fingers and thumb and places it gently on your tongue, linger just long enough to catch his fingertips between your lips as they close around your food, and you can taste the remnants of sauce on them. For half a second you close your eyes to savor it, before your eyes shoot open at the realization of what was happening.

“Th-than you…” you tell him, turning away. Did you seriously just suck on his fingers…?

“Of course. I wanted to make sure you got enough…” He turns away as well, his face and neck coloring, and you can even see a little blush blooming on his still-bare chest.

Awkwardly, you begin to eat again, but Beel only chews on his lip in silence, as if the wheels of thought turning in his head had momentarily distracted him from his favorite activity.

“Beel? Are you oka-“

“Do I…taste good…?”

You blink, unsure how to respond. “What do you mean…?”

He looks right at you, so intently that you almost choke on your food. “Belphie said that you taste good. He told me about what you did up in the attic over the weekend. He told me he ate you out, and that you tasted really good, and that I would probably like you, too. I’ve been thinking about it and…I want to taste you, too…”

“I…” What? “Beel… Is that why you have been acting so weird around me all week?”

He nods.

You look down at your lap. This lunch was turning out a lot more complicated than you had expected.

“I’m flattered you feel that way about me, but we can’t really…” You motion to the windows. “We can’t really do anything here, you know?”

“I know… But I want you so bad… It’s feels like I haven’t eaten for a week, but at the same time, like smelling something delicious that I’ve never had before. I don’t know what to expect, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

You chew on your lower lip. All this talk about how Belphie thinks you taste, and Beel being hungry for you and wanting to eat you…it was making you want him, too. “Is there any way to cover the windows…?”

He blinks for a moment. “Oh. Yeah.”

Beel stands and flips a switch on the wall, and metal security blinds start to descend from the ceiling. You just sit there wide-eyed, your brain instantly reminding you that _he could have done that the entire time_. He could have put down the blinds and jumped you as soon as you came in. But no, that wouldn’t have been like him. He was so shy compared to his brothers. He had to be sure you were on the same page first.

You set the leftovers on a different bench, then started fidgeting with the belt of your jacket. “When you said you wanted to taste me…where exactly did you…?”

Beelzebub steps in front of you, a full head above you, and pulls you into a kiss. He backs you up until you are forced to sit down where you had been sharing your meal prior and sits down beside you without breaking contact. His hands go to your hips, but he doesn’t do much more than press his lips against yours, his tongue hesitantly exploring your mouth, for quite some time. When he finally breaks, you take a deep breath, not realizing how long your lungs had been begging to come up for air.

His violet eyes stare deeply into yours, making sure you were alright, before continuing. “Can I…?” he begins, running a thumb along your waistband. You give the covered windows another glance, then nod and lean back against the bench, helping him remove your bottoms and unbelt and -button your jacket and dress shirt. He runs his fingers down your torso, marveling at the body laid before him, then slowly, carefully, begins kissing down the center of your stomach. You feel the tip of his tongue dart out at intervals, taking in the taste of your skin, and as he goes lower, he begins to suck and bite at any area of loose skin or small deposit of spare fat that he can find, though never daring to bring his teeth together too forcefully. You gasp and grab at his hair, but do not dare move. You are his lunch now, and you will allow him to devour every inch of you with his soft, warm lips if he so wishes.

He slips his tongue beneath the waistband of your underwear, spreading wet heat along the bottom edge of your stomach. It draws a whimpering moan from you, and he pauses briefly to look up at you again, checking again that they are gasps of pleasure and not pain. You give him an encouraging nod, and he smiled sweetly at you, then hooks his thumbs into the side of your panties, pulling them down to expose your dripping core to the chill gym air. You bring your legs together just long enough to let him slip the thin fabric over your ankles, then allow your thighs to splay wide for him, placing a leg on each side of the weight bench and stretching your arm out over your head. You are way past the point of being shy now, knowing there is no going back to an innocent meal with one another before you have both finished with each other.

Your underwear safely discarded alongside your lower uniform, Beel lowers his head between your thighs, deeply breathing in your scent before slipping his forearms under your knees and hooking them over his shoulders. “Kick me if I do something you don’t like. I can take it,” he tells you with a grin, although there is still a hint of worry in his eyes, as if he is afraid he will break you if he has the slightest lapse in control. But of course he is, you remind yourself. He is the biggest and strongest of his brothers, making up for his (comparatively) weak demonic power with pure muscle. Meanwhile, you are a frail, mortal human without a hint of raw magic, at least as far as anyone is aware. Even if you worked out just as much as Beel did, the simple fact of your differing births would always give him the advantage. And of all the demons you had lain with so far, Beel seemed the most acutely aware of just how much power he held over you, no matter how much most of you treated one another as equals (or nearly so, at least) on a daily basis.

You return his smile, running a hand over his cheek. “I trust you, Beelzebub. I know you won’t intentionally hurt me, but I’ll make sure to let you know if you do.”

His shoulders relax slightly, and his closes his eyes to savor you more fully, running kisses and playful bites along one of your thighs for a moment to break the slight tension, before he - _finally_ \- presses his tongue against your slit. An intense moan erupts from your throat as you open around him, and his tongue presses hot against your swollen clit. He runs its entire length over the sensitive nub, making your back arch and your toes curl, before taking your sex in his mouth and teasing at your walls with the tip of his tongue while he sucks at the flesh above it.

“Oh…Beel…” you groan, pulling him closer to you with your ankles. “Go deeper…”

The hulking demon happily obliges, slipping his tongue deeper inside you and pressing experimentally against you, drawing out for a moment before quickly being reinserted and lapping at your lubrication. You squirm beneath him, gasping and keening with every little twitch and movement of the oral muscle. Whereas his twin seemed determined to finish you off as quickly as possible, despite having all the time in the world with one another, Beel seems determined to draw out your pleasure for the rest of eternity, school bells be damned.

“Mm…”

Beel hums against you, sending vibrations straight up your spine. Before you can muffle yourself, you release a high-pitched scream and rut against his lips, a knot coiling impossibly tight in your belly. “Beel…please…” you beg, your pelvic walls twitching against his ministration. “I can’t...I need…”

He pulls his mouth away, licking his lips in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

You groan in frustrated arousal. “Damn it, Beel! I want to cum…” you whine, trying to urge him back between your legs.

His eyes widen, pupils dilating. “Oh…”

“Eat me, Beel…”

He presses his mouth to you again, this time choosing to focus specifically on licking and sucking your clit while pistoning two fingers in an out of your core. The knot grows ever tighter before it bursts, an animalistic yowl issuing from your throat as you spill over his palm and down onto the vinyl padding beneath you. You pant, watching Beel lick the fluid from his hand as if it were the sweetest nectar he had ever encountered, before he meets your eyes and crawls over your collapsed form and beginning to kiss you again, your taste still slick on his lips.

“So…do I taste as good as you expected?” you tease as he moves to kiss along your neck, running your fingers through his messy hair.

“Better…” he sighs, pinching a bit of your skin between teeth.

You hum blissfully, wrapping your arms around his back and pulling him close. He resists putting his weight on you, and your arm feel too much like noodles for you to pull him further. You run your hands over the bulges in his back, then down to his hips and over his ass before you cup a palm around the massive bulge in the front of his shorts, lightly at first, but more firmly once you are sure he will allow you to.

“I think it’s my turn to help you now…” you coo to him running your fingertips over the fabric to investigate the long, hard shape underneath.

Beel sits up, but does not pulls his groin away from your strokes. “Don’t you want to finish lunch?” he asks, glancing between the forgotten food and your sweating body.

You think for a moment, chewing your lip seductively. “If you don’t think it would be too weird…we could always eat and fuck at the same time…?”

Beel’s eyes sparkle as if you just told him all his dreams were about to come true…and honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if getting to eat while having sex _was_ a dream come true for him. He helps you stand up, the two of you working out in a few short moments that it might be both easier and safer to accomplish your plans if you were to ride him with the bento beside you. Not only would it make taking in his large member easier on your body, but it would also ensure that both of you can easily reach the box and bring the food to your mouths without becoming a tangle of limbs in the process. He picks up the box and stuffs a half of a rice ball into his mouth while you pull down the front of his pants, amazed by the sheer size and shape of the gluttonous devil’s cock. You gently push him down onto the weight bench, then turn your rear toward him, carefully positioning him beneath you before slowly, carefully lowering yourself down, a light moan slipping from your lips as he stretched and prodded at your interior.

You begin to rock and grind against his lap, his clean hand snaking around your waist to hold you firmly against his torso. Ever the considerate lover, he gently presses the other half of the onigiri against your lips, and you drop your chin to allow him to slip it in. This time, you intentionally and greedily suck at his digits, running your tongue over the loose grains and hints of vinegar that stick to his skin. He moans close to your ear, his grip around you tightening just enough to squeeze you without crushing you. Once his fingers have been licked clean, he pulls then out of your mouth with a slight pop.

You lean your head back against him, too blissed out to focus on anything but him. Around the edges of your fog, you blindly grasp for the food, taking a handful of fried chicken and eating one piece before offering the rest to him. Just as you hoped, sauce drips down your palm and onto your shoulders and back, and Beel gobbles up all the food before beginning to clean the mess, taking the bait to begin to bite and suck on your neck. Whether out of hunger for your body or for the taste of food against it, he is much less gentle with his teeth now, and you have no doubt that he will leave a mark this time.

Wanting to push him further, you begin to reach for more food, but he grabs your wrist and curls it into your chest. “I want to feed you,” he growls, his chest rumbling against your back. You clench around him, gasping. Gods, that was much sexier than it should have been.

Beel leans both of your bodies forward, his tip now prodding vigorously at just the right spot within you every time you move. As you continue to push toward both of your peaks, Beel feeds the two of you, alternating between your mouth and his, but always making sure you are getting your fair share before he takes his next bite. His other hand creeps up from your stomach and begins to knead your breast, his fingertips squeezing your pebbled nipples as he slowly comes undone beneath you, and his cock begins to pulse as his breathing becomes more erratic and the grabs for food start to come further and further apart.

Then, with a growl that transforms into a low, long moan, Beel throws his food-covered hand around you, squeezing the air from your diaphragm as he take control of your movements, thrusting his hips up into you at the same time he pulls you down over him, cumming hard inside you and making you feel so incredibly full in more ways than one. “Beel…” you push out, curling around his arm as your own orgasm rocks your form. You squeeze hyour walls around his cock milking every drop of his seed from him, before he finally loosens his grip enough to allow you a full, dizzying breath.

He moves the bento to the floor, making room to lay back with you laying against his chest. You pull him out of you, then spin around to lay with your chests pressed to one another. The bell to signal the end of the period rings through the halls, but neither of you make to move.

“Is there a class coming in here next period?” you ask sleepily. Maybe Belphie had the right idea, skipping the remainder of the day. Lucifer would be pissed, but you can’t fathom being separated from the larger twin right now. You feel as if the arm he had draped lazily over your back was the only thing preventing you from drifting off into the universe, too contented to even hold physical form.

“I don’t think so…” he replies, beginning to eat again.

“Good.” You close your eyes and open your mouth, asking him to feed you, too. He happily obliges.

You spend the next few minutes eating and kissing, cuddling and touching. Beel’s warmth eventually begins to lull you to sleep, and you spend the remainder of the class period dozing on his chest, listening as he eats the remainder of the lunch by himself.

He wakes you again with 5 minutes remaining in the period, so that you have time to clean yourself up with a towel and dress while he wipes down the weight bench with a bottle of cleaning spray and paper towels, hiding the evidence of your liaison.

Once the weight room has been returned to proper condition, Beel flips the switch to raise the blinds again, and you pull out your DDD to check the messages you had missed. Of course, there are the texts and phone calls from Mammon wondering where you are, as well as a few messages from each of the other brothers asking the same once word spread between them that you mysteriously disappeared over lunch. Belphie’s chat window, however, is different than you expected.

_Should I take the frantic texts from my brothers as a sign Beel finally made his move on you?_

You blush, and are about to shoot back a vague confirmation, before you remember what the youngest said to you when you last saw him. Your eyes go wide, then you scowl.

_Did you plan this?_ you ask him, groaning to yourself. _Why couldn’t you set us up together at home? You share a room, for Diavolo’s sake! Just invite me over to hang out and then conveniently leave the room. Why did you want us to fuck at school?_

He takes a while to answer, but you can practically imagine the lazy smirk he’s likely wearing once the dots finally appear.

_To be fair, I didn’t think he would actually go all the way with you over lunch. I was expecting you two to make out, maybe, and for him to invite you to our room later. I got all camped out on the couch, so you could have privacy.  
I’ll have to congratulate him later on finally getting to try the delicious treat he’s been asking me to describe to him all week for himself, though._

_Belphie, I have work to do! I told you I did. Why did you have to choose today of all days to push your brother to kiss me?_

_It’s not my fault you can’t control your horniness. Although I don’t know what else I expected from someone whose dating Asmo._

You groan again and get ready to just turn your phone off and ask Beel to walk you back to the House of Lamentation so you can hide in your room the rest of the night, when Belphie texts you again.

_I’ll try to remember that your time is too important to make time for each of us individually, though. Next time, I won’t waste time asking you to come up to the attic, and Beel and I can just share you to save time._ Then, he adds a flirty demoji, which looks so much more evil in the context than it usually does.

You send back an angry demoji, then quickly power down your phone before he can say anything back. You shove it deep in your pocket and begin to collect up the lunch box.

“You okay?” Beel asked, giving you a worried look.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little mad at your twin,” you huff. “Did you know he sent me to give you your lunch _specifically_ to push you to make out with me?”

“No…” He blinked, as if he, too, was remembering strange clues that Belphie was setting the two of you up.

“Also…I think he just offered me a threesome with the two of you…?”

Beel colored, then looked away. “Sorry…”

You shake your head. “It’s fine. It’s…I’m getting use to getting weird questions from demons. But…do you mind walking me home, after I go pick up my stuff? I’m not really in the mood to deal with class right now.”

“Okay. I’ll come to your class after I change.”

You flash him an appreciative smile, then the two of you part to do your respective tasks.

You slip into the classroom during the passing period, finding Mammon at his desk with Asmo sitting on the edge of yours, talking to him.

“Where have you been, honey?” Asmo asks when he catches sight of you, coming over to wrap his arms around your shoulders while simultaneously knocking some of your papers to the floor with his ass. “I was so worried when I found out you were missing. I thought something happened to you…”

“I’m fine. I just…felt a little sick after lunch, so I went to lie down in the nurse’s office.” You nuzzle against his shoulder, but disentangle yourself from his arms after a few moments, wanting to make sure you had all your stuff together before Beel came to the classroom. “I still feel kind of sick, though, so I’m going to go home. Don’t want to risk passing it on to one of you.”

“Oh. Alright. Well, hope you feel better soon, sweetie.” Asmo steps away from you, keeping his voice even, but giving you a questioning look, his gaze darting briefly to your shoulder – the same shoulder Beel had been basically gnawing on – before he raise and eyebrow and smirked. He definitely knew you hadn’t been in the nurses office, and that any lying down you did had nothing to do with feeling ill.

At the mention of heading home, Mammon stands up. “Guess I have ta walk you home, then, right?” he asked, acting as if it was _such_ and inconvenience that he would have to miss your math class if he was required to walk with you.

“Oh, that’s fine, Mammon. I don’t want to be a bother,” you assure him. “I passed Beel on my way here, and he said he could walk me home.”

“No! No way!” Mammon refuses. “Walkin’ you to and from the school is the job of the GREAT Mammon, an’ no one else! If somethin’ happened to you while you were walkin’ with Beel, I would be the one held responsible. So, I can’t let anyone else do my job for me!”

You bite back your initial reply, pointing out that he had skipped out on escorting you multiple times when he saw it as an inconvenience. Instead, you go right for the throat. “Oh, no. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on class if you don’t have to. I’m sure you don’t want Lucifer finding out you _have a D in most of your classes_ right? So I would hate to take away a chance to get your grade up.”

Asmo giggles, heading for the door now that he has confirmed your safety, and Mammon recoils. “I…guess you’re right…” Mammon gives in, sitting dejectedly back down at his desk. “Just don’t go gettin’ eaten or somethin’, alright? You had your chance at havin’ me guard you, so now you gotta deal with what you’ve got.”

You finish gathering your things into your school bag and head for the door before the next class can start. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. See you at home, Mam.”

You step into the hallway right as Beel appears from around a corner, his chiseled form now unfortunately hidden beneath his uniform. The two of you wordlessly head toward the entrance, though Beel looks as if he wants to ask you something.

“What’s up?”

“If it okay if I hold your hand?”

You almost laugh. The two of you just spent nearly two hours lying naked in each other’s arms, but now he’s getting shy over asking to hold hands with you? He was just too adorably sometimes.

“Of course.” You hold out your hand, and he envelops it in his. You walk all the way home that way, and when you reach the door to your room, you are almost tempted to invite him in, just so he need not let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two brothers to go~ Do you all want Luci or Mams next? I could go either way, since my idea for each of their set-ups could be easily flip flopped in time. As usually, leave your comment below, and I'll make sure the one with the most votes gets his chapter be next week~


	6. Touching GREATness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon attempt to keep each other focused by working on homework together. Maybe issuing punishments for getting distracted wasn't so good an idea afterall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time for the adorable idiot to get his chapter~ I wasn't sure when I first started the best scenario to use on this chapter, but once it came to me, the words just seemed to flow out. I'm really proud with how it turned out, and hope it was worth the wait, for everyone who has been voting for Mam since chapter 1! <3

You spend the remainder of Friday napping in your room, exhausted from your encounter in the weight room. You text with a few of the brothers, giving them varying levels of detail about why you are so tired, but they mostly leave you to rest, save for Beel dropping by to give you your serving of dinner.

“I didn’t mean to wear you out so much…” he says, blushing and avoiding your eye as he sits on your bed, watching you eat.

“It’s okay, sweetie. It was fun!” you assure him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I would be happy to do it again sometime…though hopefully in a more private place.”

You doubt you will be able to accomplish much work in your state, so you go to bed early, determined to wake up early the next morning and spend the whole day completing your lab report. After eating breakfast, you plan to not leave your room until your homework is completed.

Of course, plans never go as expected in the House of Lamentation.

“OI!” Mammon bangs open your bedroom door, not even pausing to knock. “What’s the big idea, tellin’ me you’re gonna spend lunch doin’ homework, then fucking Beel in the weight room instead?”

“Mammon, you need to learn how to kn-“

“Answer me, human! I’m your First, you’re main man! I’m the Great Mammon, and ya turn me down to get banged on a weight bench by a guy who can’t even stop eatin’ long enough to give ya the attention you deserve? Why would you do that?”

You stare at the Avatar of Greed standing cross-armed before you, then smirk. “What’ wrong, Mam? Are you jealous that Beel got to me before you could?”

Mammon blushes, then turns his head down and away, trying to hide his red cheeks behind his glasses. “I ain’t jealous of no one! I just feel bad for ya, is all. You obviously have no taste if ya go around screwing everyone else in this house _but_ me.”

You chuckle, going to Mammon to give him a hug. “Have I ever told you you’re adorable when you’re jealous, Mammon?” you tell him, booping him on the nose.

“The Great Mammon is not adorable!” he grumbles, though you can tell he enjoys the compliment. “I just wanna know why you chose Beelzebub over me.”

You sigh and step back. “I’m sorry for brushing you off like that. I swear, though, what happened with Beel wasn’t planned. I was just going to bring his lunch to him as a favor to Belphie, and he invited me to stay and eat with him for a while. Then, we got to talking, and Beel told me he had…erm… _curiousities_ about some things his twin had told him…and then one thing just led to another. If I knew I was going to end up getting distracted anyway, I would have agreed to eat lunch with you when you asked, and maybe all three of us could have had a normal, not-sexual lunch together in one of the classrooms.”

Mammon still refuses to look at you.

Suddenly, you have an idea. “Mammon! How about we spend the day studying together, okay?”

He turns to you, but is still unhappy. “Why would I wanna _study_ with you?”

You quirk an eyebrow. “Is that a no, then?” You take a step back, as if preparing to dismiss him from your presence.

His eyes widen, and he takes a step toward you. “I didn’t say _that_! If ya wanna spend time with me, I’m not gonna refuse you. I’m just wonderin’ why we can’t do something more fun than homework.”

You shrug. “I have a big project to do in two days, and you need to get your grades up. I know we both have issues focusing on our homework, with all the stuff going on around us all the time, so I figured we could help one another out.”

“Hm…” Mammon put a hand on his chin.

“And if you want…we could even make it a little more interesting…”

That got the demon’s attention. “I’m listenin’.”

“How about every time one of us gets distracted, the other has to think of a punishment. It can be anything: a slap on the hand, a dare, giving the other person money… The only rule is that it can’t be something that will prevent the person from finishing their work, and we can’t intentionally distract the other person. If you’re the one causing the distraction, _you_ are the one who has to do the punishment, even if you were still doing your work while doing it.”

“And what happens when we finish?”

You smile wider. “If you finish all your homework, I’ll buy you dinner from Hell’s Kitchen for dinner. And I want you to choose my reward for me.”

Mammon thought for a minute, his blue eyes sparkling behind the yellow shades. Finally, he offered, “If you’re gonna take me out just for doin’ normal homework, I think you deserve somethin’ better for finishing a whole report. So, how about I take ya on a nice date next time I have some money. Deal?”

“Sounds like another reward for you,” you laugh, though a warmth rises in your chest at the thought. You would be honored to go on a date with Mammon, especially if he’s offering to spend his Grimm on you instead of on something shiny for himself. “Deal.”

The two of you collected your things and got comfortable in the common room. You arrived first and pulled a coffee table in front of the couch, sitting on the floor with your back against the cushions behind you. Mammon comes in soon after and sits down right beside you, so your shoulders are almost touching. He tries to act casual about it, but you can see his cheeks coloring as he arranged the pages in front of him, complained about how much of it there was.

“Don’t those teachers know I got better things to do than re-learn the same stuff they taught us in class again when I get home? I’m a busy man! I can’t earn any money when I’m stuck writin’ papers and doing equations. And what’s the big idea of makin’ us read books at home?” He pulled out the novel you were going to be discussing in Early Devildom Literature and throws it across the table hard enough that it falls to the ground on the other side. “No one has time to read a whole book outside of class!”

“Satan reads plenty of books in his free time,” you point out with a smile.

“Yeah, well Satan’s a nerd. He probably has more old, dusty books in his room than Levi has manga, and at least Levi’s books were written in this century.”

You laugh. “Just do your homework, Mammon. You know that the sooner you get it done, the sooner Lucifer will let you go out gambling or whatever without getting mad.”

“Whatever. All this homework is stupid, but I’ll do it ‘cause ya asked me nicely, and because I know how badly you probably wanna go on a date with the GREAT Mammon when we’re done.”

“Mammon… Homework, or punishment.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m doin’ it…”

You worked quietly for a few minutes, the clicking of your computer keys creating a symphony of productivity with the scratching of Mammon’s pencil. You couldn’t stop grinning, overjoyed you finally found a way to work without distraction. Why didn’t you just ask one of the brothers to do homework with you before, you wondered? Of course, no one could distract you when one of the others was being possessive over your time.

Or, so you thought.

“Hey…I’m sorry to distract ya, but can I ask you somethin’ quick?”

“I’d prefer you didn’t…” you sigh, clicking through a bunch of synonyms for ‘interesting’ for one that would make you sound like you actually knew what you were talking about.

“I just wanna know one thing, and then I’ll go back to workin’,” he insisted. “I’ll even take a punishment, if you want me to. I just gotta know.”

You lean back against the sofa. Something told you this was not going to be something you wanted to answer. Your biggest hint being how red Mammon was turning.

“If I asked ya to spend the night with me after our date, would you want to?”

You think for a bit. “I’m not opposed to it…” you finally reply. “I mean, I’m not going to say that I’ll definitely…you know…have sex with you, if I did. But I’ll happily spend the night in your bedroom and see what happens.”

Mammon grins. “That would be fine. I wouldn’t expect ya to do anything you didn’t want to. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” He throws an arm over your shoulder, pulling you close. “Although…if ya did want to, I would make sure it was the best night you ever had.”

“I’m sure…” you agree with a giggle.

You have him do 20 push-ups, which you know is just an inconvenience to him at best, then return to working, though Mammon keeps his non-dominant arm around your waist, and you eventually put your head on his shoulder when you begin to get bored. You’re both obviously getting distracted by one another, though you don’t point it out to one another, since you are still putting in the effort to work. Whether that work has any level of quality, though, you have your doubts.

“We’ve been working for…” You glance at your DDD and groan. “…half an hour. I think it’s time for a break.”

“Do ya?” Mammon teased, tilting his head over onto yours. “Sounds to me you’re just getting’ distracted, so you’re tryin’ ta distract me, too. I think you need to have a punishment for keepin’ me from doing my work…”

A glance at Mammon’s notebook shows he’s been mostly doodling pictures of the two of you in various date scenarios and ways to get money to pay for said dates in the margins, with barely any actual work to show for it. He was definitely the more distracted of the two of you, if you were going by overall progress. But, you didn’t call him on it, and ended up being the first one to break and make your distraction levels known, so you supposed you deserved whatever punishment he gave you.

“Okay, Mammon. What’s my punishment?” Without waiting for him to answer, your started reaching for your wallet, sure he was going to ask you to pay him.

“I want ya to kiss me.”

You fumble your wallet, causing it to bounce across the floor.

“You want to punish me for distracting you by kissing you?”

“Yeah. Ya got a problem with that?”

“No… It’s just not that much of a punishment.”

He smirks. “Maybe instead of punishing you, I just want ya to reward me for not distracting you again.”

You brush your lips against his for a moment. You draw back, assuming that would be enough, but he looks intently at you, disappointed.

“Can I ask for a deeper kiss? Since we’re takin’ a break anyway…”

“Okay…” You kiss him harder, your teeth pressing to the back of your lips. He brings his hand up to cup your cheek, kissing back with intention. He starts to suck on your bottom lip slightly, then runs his tongue over it, whimpering with restrained desire. You lean into him, pressing a hand to his chest, before something in the back of your mind reminds you that, if you continue your current actions, you would regret it.

Without warning, you pull away from Mammon and stand up, walking around the opposite side of the table toward the door. “I’m thirsty. Do you want me to grab you something to drink, Mam? Or a snack? I think I’m going to see if we have any chips.” You hurry out of the room and to the kitchen, your heart racing. You pour each of you a soda, then put them on a snack tray, and begin to pile bags of snacks onto the tray as well with little care for what you’re grabbing. You’re sure you’re stealing other people’s snacks, because there’s no way there are this many unclaimed snacks in the house that Beel hasn’t eaten yet. But you’ll sort that out when you get back to the room. You just need to calm down. When you run out of snacks to grab, you just sit on the floor with your head on your knees, trying to get your thoughts together, trying to tell your body that you _cannot_ do anything more with Mammon until you are both done with your work. 

Your DDD starts to buzz furiously in your pocket. You pull it out, reading the string of texts from your study partner.

_I’m sorry.  
If I made ya uncomfortable, it was an accident.  
Ya seemed like you were enjoyin’ it.  
We don’t gotta kiss anymore if ya don’t want to.  
Just come back.  
I’m sorry!  
Please don’t be mad.  
I just wanna go back to studyin’ together like we were.  
I like that I got to spend time with ya.  
Please don’t just leave me here by myself. Come talk ta me, at least._

You feel horrible. Of course Mammon assumed the worst when you went running out of the room. It was becoming very obvious you weren’t going to calm down any time soon, so maybe it was time to do some damage control. You grab the sodas, deciding to sort through the snacks later, and return to the common room.

Mammon is laying curled up on the couch, his glasses on the table and his DDD clutched in his hands, staring down at it. His eyes glisten, and you can see a little trail of moisture going from the corner of one to a spot on the cushion. You set down the drinks and go to sit by him.

“Mammon…”

He sits up, running the back of his hand over his eyes quickly. “I wasn’t cryin! The Great Mammon doesn’t cry! I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about!”

You look at him in surprise for a second, then pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry I ran out of the room. It wasn’t anything you did. I was just scared that, if I kept kissing you, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

He looks at you, and from so close you can see how scared he was. “So…I didn’t upset ya by tellin’ ya to kiss me more?”

“Of course not! I liked kissing you. I liked it so much I didn’t want it to end. I ran out because it was the only way I could think of in the moment to force myself to stop kissing you.”

“So…if I asked ya to kiss me again, you would want to?”

“Yes. I would kiss you a million times if you asked. I just want to make sure we get our work done.”

He nods. “What if I asked to kiss ya again, and promise to stop when our break is over?”

“If I thought I could trust both of us to stop, then sure.”

He starts swiping on his screen, then turns it toward you with a grin. “I’ve got a timer set for 10 minutes. Think that’s a good amount of time we can make out as a break, an’ still have time to do our homework?”

You blush but smile back. “I guess that’s fair. We probably can’t get _too_ invested in 10 minutes…”

He starts the timer, then pulls you into his lap, lips crashing to yours. His tongue begs entrance, and you allow it, feeling as he maps every inch of your mouth before allowing you to return the favor. You press him onto his back, and he provides no resistance, one hand pressing down on your ass until your hips lay flush against one another. Through his pants, you can feel him growing increasingly hard, and you can’t help but wonder how much he had been holding back while you were trying to behave yourselves, versus how quickly he was becoming excited now that he had 10 short minutes to let loose. You grind against him wondering whether you should offer to help him out with it now, or if it would be better to leave him to suffer, under promise you would put it to good use when he had all his assignments finished.

Before you can ask him which he would prefer, he rolls you over so that he is now on top. He pushes your shirt up, revealing your stomach and chest, and begins to kiss over the flushed skin, from your belly button up to just below your breasts, then across your ribcage and down your side to your hips, then across your stomach just above the top of your pants before mirroring the path on the other side. He sits up and is beginning to undo the buttons of your pants with no thought to how soon your break is set to end, when metal music starts to pump out of his speaker.

He glares at the screen, then looks down at you seductively. “This is a horrible time to stop, don’t ya agree? How’s about we extend the break for 10 more minutes. I’m sure we’ll be more than ready ta go back to work by then.”

Your brain says no, but your body aches to know what more he had planned before the timer went off. You supposed taking a 20-minute break instead of just 10 isn’t _too_ big of a deal, so you nod, too out of breath to speak.

He throws off his jacket, then pulls his t-shirt over his head as well. He pauses a moment, posing for you to admire his tanned, toned muscles, before setting upon you again, moaning quietly as your hands explore the newly exposed skin. When your hands reach his waist, they hook under the edge, but you hesitate to undo them as he had done with yours. Sensing your uncertainty, he pulls away to look down at you sensually, running a hand over your cheek.

“If ya wanna go further, I don’t mind.” he says. He brushes the hand down your torso to rest on your hip, thumbing at your already open pants. “Jus’ say the word, and I can blow your mind.”

“We can’t…” you tell him, although your hands do not move. “Especially not here. This is even worse than having sex at school. At least with Beel, we were pretty certain no one would walk in on us, since everyone else was busy eating.”

“I’ll get a blanket. I’m not lettin’ anyone else see my pretty little treasure while I’m busy with ya.”

You chuckle. “Is your treasure me or your penis?”

This makes him break from flirting. “You, obviously,” he says with a pout. “You’re smaller than I am an’ super beutiful, so you’re my little treasure. An’ I’m huge. You’re not gonna believe how big I am once ya see me.”

You take a deep breath, hoping the timer never goes off. “Oh really? Why don’t you show me, then.”

Mammon pulls a thin blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over his shoulders, forming a tent over your bodies. He guides your fingers to his belt buckle, and you unhook it and begin to work at his zipper. Meanwhile, he grabs the fabric around your hips and starts working your pants down, inch by inch. Realizing what he’s doing, you briefly lift your hips off the cushions to allow him to pull them down to your thighs until there is enough space to slip his thigh between yours. You kick them the rest of the way off, then run your fingertips over the growing moist spot between your legs, teasing him.

Mammon grins and issues an excited growl as his eyes take you in. He pulls down the edge of his underwear enough to allow his cock to spring free, too eager to remove them entirely. You both know you’re on a time limit, so sacrifices must be made. The thrill of how naughty you were being shoots down your spine and causes your walls to briefly clench in anticipation.

Mammon is not the longest you had ever seen, but he did have decent girth. As you continue to tease yourself through the thin fabric of your underwear, the Avatar of Greed strokes himself, allowing beads of precum to dribble down over his head. Unconsciously, you lick your lips, wanting to taste the clear fluid on your tongue.

“Pretty impressive, huh?” Mammon asks you, drawing your gaze from his lap back up to his blushing face. “I’m big an’ hard for you, baby. I betcha can’t wait to feel me stretchin’ ya out, can ya?”

You groan and roll your eyes. “Mammon, stop stroking your own ego and just fuck me…” you beg him, glancing nervously at the timer. His screen had gone dark, so you had no idea how much time you have left.

“Fine, fine. I know ya can hardly wait…” he mutters, pulling the crotch of your panties aside with his thumb. He runs his tip up and down your slit, coating it with your arousal before slipping inside you. He screws up his face, gasping as you encase him, and you can feel his nail digging into the inside of your thigh. He’s as red as a rare steak, his confident mask falling away in favor of lust and affection for the human lain out before him.

Mammon fucks you slow and careful, savoring every flutter of muscle or roll of your hips. You begin to whimper, widening your thighs to urge him further inside you, and he picks up his pace slightly, but also places the hand he had been touching himself with over your mouth, muffling your moans.

“I love to hear ya make those sounds for me, beautiful, but we can’t let anyone hear what we’re doin’, remember. They might wanna take ya away for themselves, and it’s _my_ turn ta show ya a good time now.”

You smile beneath his palm, then open your mouth to run your tongue over the crease down the center. His eyes grow wide, and he begins to pull it away, but you pout up at him, giving him pause.

“Oh Great Mammon…” you drawl, before struggling to contain a moan that ripples through you. “Oh amazing Avatar of Greed…” you begin again, “If I can’t suck your cock for you, can I at least taste your fingers?”

Mammon presses his mouth closed and nods, and you can feel him pulse inside you. You wrap a hand around his wrist and slip his first two fingers in your mouth until the tips rest just at the edge of your throat. You start to suck on them, figuring this was a more fun way to keep yourself quiet than just having him keep a hand over your mouth any time you start to lose control. You run your tongue over his digits, tasting the salty residue from his preparatory strokes.

Mammon, on the other hand, begins struggling to contain his own pleasure. He has released your underwear completely, instead clawing at the side of the couch. He breaths hard, his hips beginning to move more erratically. “Oh fuck. Oh, Treasure. Oh, you feel so good…” he mutters, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Ah! Oh, you’re so amazin’… Yer mouth feel so good on my fingers. Uh…I wish I had two cocks, one to fuck ya with and one for you to suck on…”

You giggle, finding him absolutely adorable as he babbles. You pull his hand away from your mouth so you can instead envelope him in a deep kiss, your moans intermingling as you both near your peaks. At some point, music begins to play again, but Mammon quickly turns the alarm off and throws it across the floor, not caring that you _technically_ should have went back to your homework. It was obvious neither of you wanted to stop what you were doing when you were getting so close…

You cum first, and rake your fingers down his back as your thighs shake around him. He groans, moving his head to rest on your shoulder as his own orgasm tears through him soon after. His hips slam against you, driving your head into the arm of the couch, but you’re too preoccupied to care, one hand clutching at his hair and helping him ride through his high while the other traces the welts beginning to rise between his shoulder blades.

He collapses on top of you, his cock still resting comfortably inside you. You continue to pet his hair while he kisses your cheek, your neck, your chest…any inch of your body he can reach without having to leave your embrace.

“You’re so damn beautiful…” he continues to compliment you as he runs his lips over your skin. “You make me feel so good… Please, stay in my arms forever…”

“I will stay here as long as you want me to,” you sigh, brushing your own lips over the crown of his head. “Now I know why you’re always bragging about how great you are. _The GREAT Mammon_ , indeed…”

Your post-coital afterglow is interrupted by a clearing of the throat. You both glance up from your ministrations towards one another to find Lucifer standing over you, arms crossed, looking furious. He says both of your names, looking as if he is about to change to his demon form at any moment. “This is _not_ the proper place for these activities. I would have expected something like this from my brother, but _you_ I would expect to know better. I will give you ten seconds to collect your things and leave my sight before you will both spend the next millenium as decoration for the foyer…”

Mammon jumps up and quickly tucks himself away, stepping in front of you to block you from his older brother’s view while you make yourself presentable. “Don’t get mad at the human! It was my idea!” Mammon says while you struggle to pull up your pants.

“Ten!”

“We were jus’ takin’ a short break! I swear, we’re gonna go back to doin’ homework as soon as we’re dressed.”

“Nine!”

“Come on, Mam! Grab your stuff before he kills us!” you tell him, quickly picking up your notes and laptop and clutching them to your chest.

“Eight!”

You dance around nervously as Mammon struggles to shove all of the various papers he had spread out over the coffee table into his backpack, not even caring if any of them get crumpled up.

“Go on without me! You’ve already got all your stuff!” he calls to you when his zipper get caught on the corner of a worksheet.

“Seven…”

“I won’t leave you!” you reply dramatically, grabbing the top of his bag to hold it closed while your both run out into the hallway and to your room, deciding you’ll go back for your drinks and the rest of Mammon’s clothes when the coast is clear.

You try to go back to homework after that, but you spend most of the afternoon making out on your bed instead, running your hands over his tanned torso and giving him exaggerated compliments on his appearance. He smiles brightly, giving you equally unbelievable compliments back before you both catch one another’s lips again, arms rarely leaving the other’s hips for long. At dinner that night, you hold hands under the table, and multiple brothers complain about how their “scummy brother” is corrupting you, but for the moment, neither of you care. You know that, no matter how many dumb mistakes he may make, Mammon has a big heart...in addition to a few other impressive traits…

That night, Asmodeus texts you for the details, but you just smile at your messaging app and say you’ll tell him later. Neither of you may have done as much work as you were hoping to, but you still agreed to go on a date with him the following weekend, without a care as to the inevitable danger that you should have known was looming over your future. That realization didn’t hit until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there isn't a vote this week (and because I had a simp moment a couple weeks ago and pre-wrote a majority of Lucifer's chapter before I actually needed to...), I'm planning to post Luci's chapter on Monday when I usually would have done my final tally, then post what was *originally* supposed to be the epilogue on Thursday. Since I've been getting a lot of requests for more, though, I'm going to keep posting more chapters following this continuity, though probably not on as strict a schedule. Some future chapters include:
> 
> -Sleepover with the twins  
> -Your date with Mam  
> -Maybe some sexting shenanigans, to call back to what started it all?
> 
> There are probably more that I'm forgetting, but if you have any requests, feel free to share them~ I'll add them here if they directly connect with one of the past chapters, or I might post it separate and tell you when it's public if I don't think it needs context. I look forward to writing much more with the Obey Me! characters in the future, though~!


	7. Forgive Me My Trangressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your irresponsible behavior since movie night has finally caught up to you, and Lucifer is not happy. He requests your presence in his office to reprimand you, but you offer him a much more enjoyable form of atonement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, my dears, to Lucifer's chapter~ I hope it is everything you hoped that it would be.

Somehow, you manage to finish your report by Monday morning, in a manner of speaking. It wasn’t done well, but it was at least _done_. All the parts were filled in, though you were sure it was filled with mistakes, and it was definitely not up to Lucifer’s expectations for you. You just prayed it was good enough that your instructor wouldn’t find it necessary to inform him of how badly you did. And of course, you had to cancel your plans with Leviathan to get it done, which felt horrible, but you swore up and down that you could catch up on the episode you missed together sometime this week, and watch the second together when Sunday came around again. Assuming you were still alive.

When you receive a text from Lucifer on Tuesday afternoon, you’re tempted to ignore it. Maybe if you pretend your DDD was acting up and that you haven’t been receiving messages, he would be forced to reprimand you at dinner, surrounded by witnesses. But, if you did that, you were sure it would just make everything worse in the long run. You might as well walk to your execution with your head held high. You took a deep breath and opened the message.

_Come to my office the moment you get home today. We have a few things we need to discuss._

“I’m going to die…” you cry on the way home. Asmo puts a comforting arm over your shoulder, and the other brothers present all give you varying sorts of empathetic looks.

“Lucifer’s punishments aren’t _that_ bad.” Mammon tries to tell you, though he obviously doubts his own words. “I get punished all the time, an’ I’m still alive, right? Plus, you’re just a human. I’m sure he’ll go gentle on ya, since you’re usually pretty good at stayin’ on his good side.”

“For once, I have to agree with Mammon.” Satan replies, shaking his head sadly. “He would not do anything which might actually kill you. No matter how angry he may be, he would not do anything which might risk upsetting Lord Diavolo or causing the exchange program to appear to be a failure.”

“Not to mention he has a soft spot for you, even if he’s bad at showing it. We all do!” Asmo assures, kissing your cheek. “You are a responsibility to him, yeah, but you also brighten up all our lives up so much. We all get along better than we use to and are so much happier having you around. He wouldn’t risk ruining that by killing our pretty little human guest.”

You can only groan. No, Lucifer wouldn’t _actually_ kill you, obviously. But you didn’t doubt seeing the anger and disappointment in his eyes would make you feel like dirt and make you wish you could just die.

Belphie slips a hand into yours. “If you still scared, we can always run away together again. I’m sure with all of us working together, we could put you up in a nice apartment and take turns visiting you to bring you food. Lucifer would never find you.”

You look into his eyes, then over at his twin who smirks and smiles, likely remembering the time the three of you tried to run away after Belphie was first freed from the attic. It was fun, even if it was short lived. And even if he was – probably – joking about it, you had no doubt they would all do it if you were ever actually in danger. You gave Belphie a kiss on the cheek, then Asmo, and gave the others each and appreciative smile in turn, making it clear you would give all of them one if you could without slowing all of you down or leaving your demon sandwich.

“Thanks, guys. I love all of you. Hopefully, I’ll still have the chance to show all of you in turn how much I appreciate all the affection and support you always give me once your brother’s done tearing me apart.”

Outside Lucifer’s office door, you hesitated for just a moment before knocking.

“Come in.”

You stepped into the room, but continued to hover by the door while the eldest demon brother sorted through papers on his desk. It felt like forever before he acknowledged you, and you wondered if he was doing this on purpose, building up your fear so that you would be easier to tear down. Finally, he looked up at you, and beckoned you forward to stand right in front of him.

“I’m very disappointed in your performance the past week,” he told you, steepling his hands in front of him. “You have been such a model student up until now. But in the past week, your grades have fallen at an alarming rate. You have failed your tests and turned in sub-par homework assignments, and then I find out that you have turned in a major assignment in your science class which appears as if it was thrown together at the last minute. Even Mammon received a better grade than you. And that is not even to mention the state I found the two of you in over the weekend… What do you have to say for yourself?”

You gulp. His voice was even, slow and quiet, but it cut into you like a knife. You wish he had simply yelled at you like he did with his brothers. At least then you might have gotten it over with quickly, instead of having to stand here and defend yourself.

“I’m sorry. I had a lapse in judgement,” you explain. “After the mishap last week, all of your brothers were curious about my…erm…s-skills in the bedroom…and were inviting me to spend time with them. In the heat of the moment, I was weak and gave into their temptations. I’m sorry.”

He sighs. “I know it is only natural that, when a human is living in a house full of demons, that you may be lead into temptation on occasion. I suppose I will talk to my brothers about allowing you to see to your responsibilities before they demand time of you.”

Your veins run cold. That’s not what you wanted! “No…I take full responsibility. Your brothers did not force me to sleep with them. I could have easily said no, but I didn’t. Please don’t blame them for my mistakes.”

“Very well… If you insist you do not wish my brothers to share in responsibility, I will not bring them into it.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Overall, I will be willing to let you off easy this time, given that this is your first offense of this type, but there must still be consequences.” He sighs again, adding more to himself, “Whatever am I to do with you…?”

A thought crosses your mind. A very naughty thought, one dealing with the rumors you have heard about the Avatar of Pride and his sadistic streak. You could…no, you shouldn’t. But maybe…? You bite your lip, giving yourself one last chance to stop yourself before you potentially make Lucifer even more angry…or, you could make this night end a lot better.

“If you want… you could punish me?” You look up into his deep scarlet eyes, trying to look innocent yet also alluring. You had seen the look enough from Asmo that you hoped you could replicate it. You continue to roll your bottom lip between your teeth to add to the effect.

Lucifer looks down at you incredulously. “Are you asking…?”

“Yes, Lucifer.” You answer evenly, though your heart was beating in your throat. You walk closer to his desk, continuing to bat your eyelashes. “I’ve heard plenty about what you’re into. And it’s not like I’m the innocent little lamb that you treat me like. I’ve had sex with all of your brothers. I’ve been too focused on them, instead of my classwork. So now, don’t you think I deserve to be shown how naughty I’ve been?”

Lucifer stares at you for a moment, then chuckles. “You think that I’m going to ignore your grades because you offer yourself to me?”

Your stomach sinks. Okay, maybe that does sound a little stupid when he pointed it out. Still…

“I didn’t think you would ignore them completely. But…I thought maybe I could give you the chance to work out the stress your brothers and I cause you, and maybe apologize for slacking off.”

He sighs, walking around his desk. “I am not the one you should be apologizing to, my dear. It’s Lord Diavolo’s name on the line if one of his exchange students is more concerned with screwing their way through the entire student council than with completing all the necessary tasks to make sure the program is a success. _He_ is the one who deserves an apology.”

Your cheeks burn. “I didn’t set out to sleep with all of you. It just…happened, after the accident on movie night. They all kept thinking about it…and I offered to help them put it from their mind. I wanted to make them _less_ distracted. I promise, though, that I’ll get right back to work from now on. I’ll have all my missed assignments done by Friday, and I’ll focus completely on my next science lab so that I make up for the grade I got on this one. I won’t disappoint Lord Diavolo anymore, I swear.” As you speak, you shift uncomfortable, pressing your thighs together. In the back of your mind, you can’t help but think about the fact Lucifer suggested you “apologize” to the demon prince right after you offered to apologize by fucking him. In truth, you had no objection to extending that offer to Diavolo, but he was not the one currently reprimanding you. And besides that, you didn’t want to make yourself sound even more like a slut by putting that into the air.

“I know you will,” he replies, having by this point paced behind you. “Because if your grades drop any more, I’ll lock you in this office until you finish every piece of work you receive every day, and I will check it like you are an irresponsible child. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir…” you mutter, only sinking further emotionally. Not only did he shut down your proposition, but now he was acting like your parent. You didn’t think it could get any worse.

“Good.” He drawled, then you heard the sound of his door locking. “Now, about that ‘apology’ you spoke of…”

Your head shoots up, and the tangle in your stomach drops to your groin, becoming a very different sort of discomfort. “…Sir?”

He strides back in front of you, running a gloved finger over your chin. “You offered your body to me, to atone for your misbehavior, and to allow me to relieve the stress you have given me, yes? Is that offer still open, now that you have been properly reprimanded?”

Your mouth hangs open, and all you can do is nod. Holy shit…Lucifer’s actually going to accept your offer to fuck.

“Good… Despite your recent academic performance, I did not think you were actually stupid enough to offer yourself to a demon and not follow through… Not everyone in the Devildom will be as willing to hold back when you rescind your consent. You must be careful of that in the future, little lamb, or you may find yourself in a _very_ unfortunate position, and I cannot guarantee I or my brothers will be by your side to help…”

He clutches your chin between his thumb and forefinger, pressing his lips firmly against yours. You whimper slightly, but return the affection. You felt you held your own with the other brothers fairly well…but under Lucifer’s dominating aura, you could feel yourself becoming putty for him to mold as he so desired.

He leads you to stand right in front of his desk, then lefts you to sit on the edge of it. He runs the tip of his tongue over your bottom lip, and when you open your mouth to admit his warm tongue, he also uses the opportunity to nudge open your knees and inserts his leg between them, pressing both of his hands firmly against your lower back. You start to lean back, but he only presses you upright again and you throw your arms over his shoulder, not sure you can hold yourself up by your own strength for much longer.

He separates himself from you, leaning down to whisper in your ear. “I hope you do not expect me to hold you up. If my naughty human is too weak to sit up on their own, then we may need to find _alternative_ positions to have you in.”

You gasp, and you’re sure he can feel you on his pants with how wet you have become. As if to answer you, he grinds his thigh against your groin, then leans back to look straight at you.

“Would you like that? If I were to bend you over and show you just how much frustration I have to hold back on a regular basis in order to deal with all of you?”

“Yes…” you sigh, pressing your hips forward to chase the friction he briefly provided you.

With one hand still on you, he uses the other to slip his tie over his head, smoothly undoing the top button on his shirt in the process. Then, he guides you back off the desk and immediately pulls off your shirt, dropping it to the floor beside him with a smirk. He turns you around and press you down against the surface, gently pulling your wrists behind your back. He tightens his necktie around them, but does no more before moving both his hands to your hips. “As this is your first time in a position like this, I will go gentle. You can untie yourself easily, and I will step away from you the moment you tell me to stop or attempt to push me away, understood? If we enjoy ourselves this evening, then perhaps we can discuss experimenting further…”

“Yes, sir…” you gasp as he presses his hips to yours, his contained bulge already enough to drive you wild. He leans down onto you, kissing over the back of your neck and shoulders, thumbing the edge of your remaining uniform. Your hands are sandwiched between your bodies, and you claw desperately at his vest, but you can’t get your fingers to grip its buttons, much less stretch far enough down to grab what you _really_ desire to touch.

“Impatient, are we?” he asks you, nibbling at the crook of your neck. Then, he steps backwards, the withdraw of his body heat sending a shiver down your bare skin. “You must learn to be more patient, or this could become a long night…”

You groan, but curl your fingers into your palm, willing yourself to enjoy what he is giving you instead of trying to ask for more. The sadistic bastard could just leave you here, tied up and dripping wet for him and just do paperwork for an hour if he wanted to, you knew he could. You didn’t want to test him to see if he would.

He returns to running his lips over your shoulders and back, his hands rubbing over your sides and then dipping then down to rub against your thighs. You bite back another moan, not sure how much you are allowed to let loose before he would draw back again. When he steps back shortly after, you worry that even that was too much.

“Good…” he assures you, and you hear the rustle of fabric. Craning your head around to look at him, you watch him remove his vest and shirt, then undo the buttons of his pants as well. You draw in a breath, wanting so badly to show how excited he is making you.

He leans over you again and slowly, agonizingly slowly, threads his fingers into your waistband and draws down your pants and underwear together. “You need not remain quiet for me,” he says, planting a kiss between your shoulder blades. “I welcome you to be as loud as you want to. In fact, I intend to have you screaming my name before you leave here. Just keep your hips still and your hands to yourself until I tell you otherwise…”

The moment you open your mouth, you release a moan that seems like it shakes your entire being. He laughs, running a hand over your now-bare thigh again. You realize he had removed his gloves at the same time as his shirts, and he runs his fingernails over your skin, drawing another whine from you.

“You make such beautiful sounds when you are aroused. No wonder my brothers could not resist you…” he says, then you feel him slip his cock between your thighs and nudges them closed, just barely teasing your slit as he slowly draws himself in and out of the gap.

“Lucifer….” You moan, squeezing your fists tighter. Oh, what you wouldn’t do to have him in your hands…or your mouth…or especially deep inside you. But you know that what you need to do to accomplish that is to do nothing, though that is slowly becoming the most difficult option.

“Yes, my sweet?” he asks you, drawing circles against your mound with his middle finger. “Do you need something?”

“I do…” you drawl, unable to resist pressing forward into his hand. He seems to enjoy this, however, as he allows his finger to dip down and begin to brush against your clit, feather-light, before tracing the edges of your folds for a few moments.

“I want you to beg for it…” he tells you, pressing his finger more firmly against your bud. You moan again arching your neck backwards.

“Please, Lucifer… Fuck me…” you whimper.

“Hm…?” He circles you while continuing to brush himself against you just enough to make you want more.

“Fuck me!” you repeat, louder. “Fuck me hard. Harder than anyone else has before.”

He chuckles, the low sound sending vibrations through your bones. “That is a large request you’re making. I can think of at least one man who has been inside you who I cannot imagine is very gentle. Are you sure you want to ask for that?”

“Please…” you continue to beg. You can feel your arousal dripping down your thighs. “Please, Lucifer. I want you so bad…”

“Anything for you, my little lamb…”

He pulls his member completely out from your legs before he allows you to open then again, wanting to tease you just that much more first. Hands on your hips once again, he lifts you just slightly, to allow him to fuck you at a more comfortable angle. Your legs dangle down over the edge, toes just barely brushing the carpet and leaving you completely at his mercy.

Once he has you properly positioned, he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, savoring the way you pulse in anticipation. He takes up playing with your clit again, properly circling and stoking it this time, to make sure you are good and wet for him. Then, he slowly presses himself in to the hilt, drawing a lusty scream from your throat.

“Lucifer!” you practically sing, and your walls clench around him, not wanting to let him go.

“Still doing well?” he checks in on you, stroking your hipbones but making sure to remain still until he is sure you are adjusted.

“Yes…” you assure him, squeezing and releasing your pelvic muscles to urge him to continue. “I want more. Please, Lucifer, give me more…”

He digs his crimson fingernails into your flesh, and draws himself out of you barely an inch before thrusting right back in. He grunts deep in his chest repeating the action again, and again, building speed and force with each repetition. Your chin hangs slack, each slap of his pelvis against your ass forcing animal-like noises from you. Your toes curl and your stomach clenches, and you climb closer and closer to your peak. Then…he pulls out from you again.

Your body relaxes into the polished wood and you whimper pitifully. “What did I do? I thought I was behaving. Please, Lucifer…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong with time, sweet,” he practically purrs, setting a palm around your rear, running a thumb down the middle. “But you _must_ learn patience, so that perhaps you will have the self-control to force the same lesson upon my idiotic younger brothers the next time they proposition you.” His hand teases down your thigh, and he crouches down below you. You feel his tongue press to your clit, the tip moving slowly backward, diving just slightly within you before he pulls it back into his mouth. You gasp, arching you back slightly before collapsing back into a panting mess.

“Do not worry, love. I will not torturer you _too_ much, provided you continue to be so good for me. If you disobey me again, however…” He runs his tongue over you again, and you can’t help but moan in earnest this time. You are so sensitive…

He stands again, pressing into you again and picking up his pace right where he left off. You near your peak again much quicker the second time…and he again pulls away just when you most need him. You’re so frustrated, you feel like you could cry…but you have to admit, the way he draws the encounter out is also kind of fun.

He walks around the desk and sits down in his office chair, right where you can see him. He runs his hand slowly up and down his cock, maintaining his erection for when he decides you have earned it again. “Now, my dear… What will you do to convince me to allow you to finish the next time I enter you?” he asks with a grin.

“I’ll do anything…” you pant, begging him with your eyes for something, anything that could give you release. “Anything you want, Lucifer. Please…let me cum…”

He stands, and you have no choice but to look directly at his hand until the other curls around you chin and he crouches down. “Apologize.”

You gape at him. “What do you…”

“You said you would let me have you as an apology. So, apologize. Then, I will allow you to find release.”

You gulp. “I’m so sorry for being a stupid slut,” you say, looking him straight in the eye. “I am sorry for neglecting my work, and letting your brothers have their way with me the moment they ask. I’ll make sure I have all my tasks for RAD and Lord Diavolo finished before I open my legs for them again. Please…”

He chuckles. “Excellent.” He moves back around the desk. “A bit more than I was expecting but…” He sighs. “It seems you have the instincts of a submissive, or at least have put particular thought into what you _think_ I will enjoy. We will discuss what I will expect from you in the future once we have finished…but I believe I owe you an orgasm first, yes?”

Then, _finally_ , he fucks you to completion. His nails dig into your thighs as sharply as your own dig into your palms, your whole body shaking as you find release in his hands…around his cock…splayed out across his desk. Just as promised, you scream for him, paying no mind to what the other demons in the house will likely think. Let them think. They had their turn, and you are taking the punishment for it. _Sweet, sweet punishment._

He unties your arms and picks you up, lowering you down to sit on the floor. He has his coat laid out, so that the carpet will not dig into your thighs, and he sits beside you, clutching you to his chest and kissing your scalp as you catch your breath and slow your heartbeat.

“You are not a slut,” he whispers into your hair. “I do not want you to say that about yourself, at least not until we have the chance to properly discuss what your limits are. I do not want you to think I was angry at you simply for sleeping with my brothers. I only want you to be more responsible. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Lucifer…” you reply, leaning further into him. “I’m sorry.”

“Sh…no need to apologize. I know one sometimes says things they don’t mean when under the effects of passion. Just rest for now…”

You cuddle on his office floor until you feel as if you can stand again. Then, he helps you to dress and gives you a kiss on the forehead and a gentle smile. “Go collect what you think you will need for the night, then bring them there once you have prepared for dinner. I wish to have you sleep beside me tonight, so that I can make sure you are still handling the emotional drop alright in the morning.”

As soon as the office door closes behind you, you pull out your DDD and shoot off a text to Asmo.

_So...I just got railed by Lucifer..._

Asmo replies with a shocked demoji, followed by, _Are you alright? Can you walk okay?_

_I'm fine. It was actually pretty fun,_ you assure him. You smile to yourself, feeling the lingering ache between your legs. _It was a little intense, but I enjoyed it._

all _about it!_ he teases you, punctuating the message with a flirty demoji.

_I will!_ you send back, unable to contain a giddy laugh.  
 _It'll have to be tomorrow though.  
He wants me to sleep in his room tonight. I think he's worried he fucked me too hard, and I'll die of ecstasy._  
Then you add a flirty devil off your own.

It takes Asmo a moment to reply. You can imagine him cackling in amusement, the kind of laugh he only allows himself to use when you're alone together. _Round 2?_

_I hope not!_ You laugh. There was no way you were letting Lucifer see this conversation. _Then I really won't be able to walk tomorrow!_

Asmodeus send you the flirty demoji again, then goes silent. You take that as your cue to put your phone away, or you might never stop talking to the Avatar of Lust.

When you reach your door, you lean against it with a sigh, thinking back on Lucifer. He was really something else... You were open to sleeping with any of the brothers again but...wow. if anyone, you thought it was going to be the eldest who gave Asmo a run for his money in the bedroom.


	8. Bathtub Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following your exciting week with his brothers, you finally get to spend some quality time with Asmodeus and catch up. What starts as a casual bath, a massage, and some fun questions, however, soon becomes much more intimate, both physically and emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting rough with Luci last chapter, we're going to round off the story with some Soft Asmo. I hope you enjoy~ I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but at the same time, I'm not sure how to improve it, so I'm going to toss it into the void as-is and hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations. >_<

Warm, sweet-smelling water envelops your body. You lean your head back against the cool marble, feeling all your stress and soreness momentarily melt away.

The water sloshes as Asmodeus lowers his long, slender legs into the opposite side of his tub. He hums in amusement as he looks you over, taking in all the little souvenirs you had collected from his brothers the past week and a half.

 _Gods, has it really only been that long?_ you ask yourself, sinking in up to your nose. The night you had accidentally shown everyone your sex tape felt ages ago. Back then, you had only known one man’s touch, and now you had given yourself to every member of the house. It was no wonder you felt so exhausted that you wanted to be swallowed up by the void and rest for eternity.

“So…what is it like knowing you have slept with seven of the most powerful men in the Devildom now…?” Asmo teases, leaning luxuriously against the wall of his bath. His bottom half was obscured by steam and flower petals, though you could have easily imagine it if you wished to.

“Exhausting…” you reply, sitting up just enough not to drown yourself as you spoke. “Especially considering who I save for last. I wish I could have used over-sexing as an excuse to skip class today, but I doubt Lucifer would accept that.”

Asmo giggles. “No, he likely would not. Otherwise, my attendance would be much lower.”

You sigh, sinking down again.

Asmo slides across the floor of the tub to your side. “Oh, sweetie…you really have pushed yourself, haven’t you?”

“Your brothers are very persuasive…and very attractive…” you explain, allowing him to run a hand up and down your back.

“Come here...let me help you feel good…” He guides you to sit between his thighs, gently massaging your shoulders. He presses his lips against the bite marks in varying stages of healing, then to the center of your back, hands moving to run over your sides instead. “I’ve missed you, honey… Getting texts and pictures of your adventures isn’t nearly as fun as having you for myself.”

You lean back against his chest, feeling his fingers beginning to work at the muscles surrounding your hips, so abused from being wrapped around various waists and pounded against at different intensities by skilled hips, bruised from how tightly they had been squeezed by demonic men in the throes of passion. “Do you regret telling me I could sleep with your brothers?”

“Of course not! You can sleep with whomever you want, just as you let me sleep with whoever I want when you’re not around to entertain me. I’m glad you had fun. But I also can’t resist pressing my body to yours whenever I can.” To emphasize his point, he pulls you flush to his body, lean abdominals outlined beneath velvet skin.

“I’m glad… I’d hate to upset you.” Your hand reaches back to rub his soft, unblemished cheek. To be honest, you had missed him, too. A spur of the moment tryst didn’t compare to the feel of a lover who has had you too many times to count, who knows just how to fuck you just right, then wrap you in familiar arms afterwards. You wondered if you would have anything like that with any of the other brothers moving forward, since many of then expressed interest in a continued relationship, or if Asmo would always be your most familiar lover.

He chuckles against your skin, arms snaking around you. “Oh, I’m far from upset… Care to satisfy my curiousities?”

“I’m not going to describe your brother’s penises. I’m not even sure if I could if I tried, since I was kind of distracted when I saw them.”

“Oh, I’m sure you were. No, I have other questions.” He nuzzles his nose against the skin behind you ear. “So, may I?”

“Shoot.”

“Okay…who was your favorite?”

“Always you, Asmodeus.”

“ _Obviously._ I mean other than me.”

You chuckle, relaxing into him. “Probably…Beel. He’s so sweet and gentle, nothing like he looks like he would be if you didn’t know him. But, once he gets going…” You sigh at the memory, not quite sure how to put it into words.

“Hm…interesting… And who surprised you the most?”

“Definitely Belphie. He doesn’t seem like he would be good at…certain things…but he has a lot of hidden talents, I guess.”

“Ah! I see…” he sings, moving a hand to begin massaging the top of your thigh. “Anyone you would like to do over?”

You think. “Probably Satan or Levi. Obviously, I would want to make it so your brothers didn’t watch our private video, even if it lead to a lot of fun. And with Levi…we were arguing beforehand, so I’m not sure if our decision to have sex was the healthiest. I’d want to find a way to approach him and sleep with him in a situation where we’re both in a good mood, and he’s not putting himself down the whole time.”

“Interesting…”

“Also…if I can pick more than one, the places I had sex with Beel and Mammon were both not preferable, either, so I kind of wish I could make it so we go somewhere a little more…private. It was fun in the moment, but I’m not a fan of having sex someplace we could get caught. And…the face Lucifer actually _did_ catch Mammon and I doesn’t help.”

Asmo giggles. “No, I can imagine that wouldn’t be fun.” His fingertip trace wide circles over your upper thigh. “Is there anyone you regret sleeping with?”

“No.” You didn’t allow yourself to second guess the answer before you say it, but you are flooded with certainty the moment the word leaves your lips. Although it would likely be embarrassing to admit to anyone in the human realm that you slept with a whole family of demonic brothers, you wouldn’t change it for anything. You love all of them so much more than you had even realized. They are your friends, your protectors, your confidantes, and you definitely feel like your relationships with them were benefitted by the increased intimacy, not hurt by it. So no, you didn’t regret anything about the past two weeks, except maybe the relatively quick succession of it all.

“Not even Mammon?” Asmo teases.

You laugh, coming out of the calm he was lulling you into in order to splash him. “No, Asmodeus. I don’t regret sleeping with Mammon. He may be an idiot, but I think he’s a lovable idiot.”

Asmo shrugs. “I suppose I can forgive you one or two lapses in judgement. You’ve already found perfection, so it must be hard to judge what to expect of other men in comparison.

“Hush. Be nice to your brother.” You make yourself comfortable in the Avatar of Lust’s embrace once again. “Any more questions?”

“Just one more.” He kisses the top of your head, allowing his lips to linger for just a moment longer than necessary. “Are there any of my brothers you would leave me for?”

A shot of cold shoots through your heart. “Of course not, Asmo…” You turn to face him, and though he smiles as widely as he always does in your presence, there is a plasticine quality to it. “Why would I ever leave you, especially for one of your brothers?”

He shrugs again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. You wait for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t, so you take the initiative to lean forward, softly kissing his plush lips.

“Asmodeus, I don’t know what you’re thinking asking that, but I love you. I love you so much. No amount of experimenting with your brothers is going to change that you are my absolute favorite person in this whole house. Don’t ever second-guess that, okay? You’re fucking amazing, and I feel lucky that _the_ Avatar of Lust, who could probably have anyone he could ask for, chose to have a relationship with my boring-ass human self.”

He stares at you in surprise for a moment, then smiles again, but this time it is honest, vulnerable. “You don’t think I’m shallow, then?”

“Of course not. Why would you think that? Who made you think you were?”

“No one particular… But it is something I have been called in the past. When you have a reputation like mine, it’s a common assumption that there is nothing else below the surface, once the parties end and the heat of passion dies away…”

“Well, they’re wrong,” you exclaim, a fire burning within you to defend your lover from his unseen assailants. “I wouldn’t love you this damn much if you weren’t one of the most interesting and fun people I had ever met. I fucking _adore_ you, Asmodeus, and you know as well as I do that your powers of seduction have no effect on me, so it’s entirely because of who you are in here.” You poke him in the chest. Then, you look deep into his eyes and kiss him, deep and intense.

Asmodeus sighs and pulls you onto his lap. You slip your arms around his shoulders, while his snake around your waist, and for a few minutes, you just hold one another and kissing passionately, no thought to the way your bare thighs slide against the others’ beneath the water.

You break for air, keeping your foreheads pressed together as you pant. “I love you…” Asmo whispers to you, tracing up the ridges of your spine.

“I love you, too…” you murmur back. “So…so much…”

Asmo lifts you onto your knees, burying his face in your chest, pressing tender kisses to your sternum. You allow your head to lull backwards, leaning back against the arm he still has around your middle, the other clutching at the back of your thigh. Meanwhile, your fingers tangle in his damp locks, pulling him closer. He turns his head slightly, nibbling on the side of your breast.

“I want to show you how happy you make me.” He murmurs against you, gently sucking your skin between his teeth. “I want to hold you and never let you go, ever…”

“I would enjoy that…” you hum, a heat building between your legs. Slowly, you are eased backwards, just enough that your lover can suck on your nipple, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes. The fingers around your leg move upward, ghosting against your lower lips. He draws a soft moan from you, and you begin to grow weak with desire. You want nothing more than to sit back down on top of those elegant thighs you had admired as they slipped beneath the surface all those minutes ago.

You lower your hips down slowly before your shaking becomes so bad that you risk falling. He smiles lovingly at you, moving to give attention to your other breast without breaking your gaze, while releasing his hold on your thigh to begin to knead the first.

“Asmo…”

You trace your hand over his hip to his half-erect member, wrapping around the base. He grunts as you begin to pump up and down, inviting increased blood flow to bring it to its full glory.

He buries his head between your breasts again, breathing your name and digging dual-colored nails into your flesh. You start to rut against him at the same slow, deliberate pace as you stroke him, sliding effortlessly over his wet skin. He swells in your palm, and you increase your movements, desire and warm vapor creating a dizzying effect on your mind. You feel as if you are under a spell, your complete affection and lust for the demon beneath you enthralling you like a potent enchantment.

“Honey…let me have you…” Asmo begs, and you wordlessly oblige, moving closer to him to position his tip against your entrance. You hover over him for moment, savoring the thrill of anticipation as it teases your folds, before lowering yourself down over him, shuddering in delight as he fills you up. To have him inside you again feels oddly like a puzzle piece clicking into place, so familiar but still so unbelievably satisfying.

He presses his mouth to yours, tongue rubbing over tongue. He begins to rock his hips against you, pressing deep into your core before receding, yet holding so tight to you that not even a droplet of water could run between your joined bodies. You start out moving your own pelvis in time to his gentle motions, but an urgency rises within you, a desire to increase the pace, to somehow be even closer than your physical bodies would allow. Your moans intermingle between you and feed off one another, growing in intensity as both of your movements turn more unrestrained. Both of his hands leave your back, cupping your ass firmly in his palms, before bringing one around to rest on your leg. He presses the pad of his thumb against your clit, rubbing in quick, firm circles. With it, he chases all rational thought from your mind, and you give yourself over to the beast within you. You throw back your head, screaming as you reach your peak.

With his mouth now without a duty, he attacks your neck, kissing up and down your throat and nibbling at your collarbones, raking his warm tongue over the marks his teeth leave. Your walls squeeze tight around him, begging to be filled with his seed. Asmodeus moans your name into your cleavage, forehead pressed into your soft peaks as his cock begins to twitch within you before, pressing your body firmly against him, he spills over into your core.

You sigh, giving him a blissed-out smile. “That was…wow…”

“I was…” he agrees, pulling you close for another kiss. Slowly, your still-joined bodies slip beneath the water, bubbles tickling your noses as they slowly drift between you. You nip at one another’s lips, daring the other to be the one to break the kiss, to be the first one to need air. Try as you might, though, your burning mortal lungs are no match for those of an eternal demon. Your head breaches the surface milliseconds before you suck in a great gasp, and Asmo bobs up soon after, smirking.

“Oh? Are my luscious lips not worth drowning for?” he teases, giving you a quick peck. You laugh and return the gesture, before asking, “Would you have wanted me to drown for you? Was the sex just so good that you would rather I die than have to go on having sub-par lovemaking sessions from now on?”

“Oh, of course not. I would have raised you up myself, if I actually thought you were reaching that point.” He tucks your head beneath his chin, rubbing his cheek over your hair. “And sex with you is never sub-par. If I had to choose between only sleeping with you for the rest of eternity, or getting to have sex with every other person in existence _but you_ , I would gladly choose to give up my beautifully slutty ways to _make love_ to you until the end of my days…although, I would obviously prefer to have you _and_ get to play around, no offense.”

“None taken…” you giggle, kissing his nose. “I would pick you over your brothers, too, but I still appreciate your acceptance that I may want to sample many varieties of sexy demon during my short lifetime. Honestly, we’re perfectly paired for each other, probably.”

“We are, aren’t we?” Asmo sighed, leaning back against the walls around him with you still cradled lovingly in his arms. You remain like that until he feels you shiver, the water in the tub having grown cold over the course of the evening.

Asmodeus helps you out of his tub, drying you with a thick, fluffy towel and assisting you into one of his silk robes. As he drains the water, you help to keep the flower petals out of the drain, leaning down into the disappearing water to fish out any possible obstructions while Asmo steadies your hips, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. Once the bath has been drained and the solid remnants deposited in the trash, your lover leads you by the arm into his bedroom, climbing into bed beside you to pepper kisses over your face.

“Did you really mean what you said? About giving up sleeping around, if it meant getting to have me forever?” you asked, nestling against him in the low light.

He hesitates. “Yes?”

You chuckle. “You can say no if you need to. I understand if you were just murmuring sweet nothings to me.”

He sighs your name. “If I could make you live forever by promising myself to you and only you, I would do it,” he explains. “But otherwise, eternity is going to be a long time, once you…”

“Sh…” You silence him with a kiss. “We don’t have to talk about things like that right now. Let’s just enjoy the time we do have together, okay?”

“I’d like nothing more…”

You lay together in silence for some time. You almost believe he has fallen asleep, and have begun to drift off yourself, when he adds, “Although, since we’re already in agreement that we can sleep with other people if we feel like it…you’ll keep telling me when you do something interesting with one of my brothers, right?”

You laugh, burying your face in his warm chest. “Of course. Considering what I’ve seen and done just recently, I’m sure I’ll have no shortage of stories to tell you moving forward. Still…you’ll always be my favorite, Asmo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end...for now... ;)
> 
> For anyone who hasn't been reading the comments, there will be a sequel to this that will mostly be one-shots that are loosely related to this story, but have enough of a connection that I don't feel they can be posted on their own. Currently, I'm thinking of titling it "Pose for the Camera" as both a call-back to the video that started it all in chapter 1, as well as because a few of the chapters are going to involve MC taking sexy pics in one way or another. If anyone has any other suggestions, though, let me know! It will not have a set posting schedule like this one did, but time and energy levels allowing, I plan to post the first chapter within a few days. It will have even more fun, sexy shenanigans with our favorite demon brothers (as well as a few other special guests, probably~) so look forward to it!
> 
> No matter what happens, though, I plan to write many more stories for this fandom, as well as maybe contribute to it in other ways, so I look forward to seeing you all again in the future~
> 
> <3 Finley Ymir / CirqueDemonic


End file.
